Two Fools In One Deck
by Kiiam
Summary: Pick a card. Any card. Two fools chosen to embark on a journey together. Two guests with the potential to safeguard the future. Where will that future lead them? Where will they end up? Come and join us. It should be interesting to find out.
1. Prologue: Two Fools

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

A/N: Well, here we go. I've been planning this for a while and its something I always wanted to do. Talked a lot with The Infamous Man regarding this fic and I'm grateful for the helping hand he's lent me in the development of this. Let's get started!

...But before I do, I'd like to point out a couple things. I know most of you are probably rolling your eyes at the prospect of another author's attempt to novelize the entirety of Persona 3. I know there's already a handful of fics like it on the site. Even still, I love the Persona series and want to take a shot at it. So, here's some things to know about this fic:

1) Both Protagonists are included in this fic. MaleMc and FemMc. Named Minato Arisato and Hamuko Runako respectively. They ARE NOT RELATED and they will NOT BE PAIRED TOGETHER.

2) Both are Wild Cards. Both are guests of the Velvet Room. Each will have their own set of Social Links. Some might even be new.

I believe that should do for now. Anyone here still interested? For those remaining, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Prologue: Two Fools**

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room…"

An old man with bulging eyes and a long nose smiles as he seems to address someone who cannot be seen. He sits on a couch with a table set in front of him. The entire room is blue, and the couch and cloth that covers the table compliment that, being the same dark hue as the room. Strangely though, if one were to take a moment to look around they would notice doors set off to the side of the room. Behind the strange old man there is no wall, but a large gate with a large clock in the middle of it. The room appears to be an elevator of some sort, moving upwards at a fast pace…

"This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." The old man says. "My name… is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Igor chuckles to himself, as if something has amused him.

"It has been years since we've had a guest… though two at once is a rare thing indeed…"

As he says this, the strange man gestures to two pieces of paper on the table in front of him.

"Both of you sign your names here, please."

Without a word, two figures whom the man appears to be speaking to step forward and sign their names on the paper.

Igor glances down at the two parchments and nods, waving his hand over them as he does. The two papers disappear.

"Thank you." Igor says with a smile. "The contracts you both just signed state that the two of you will take full responsibility for your actions. I am pleased that neither of you were hesitant about accepting the terms and conditions. It says a lot about you as people."

Igor chuckles again as his guests both nod. A deck of cards is suddenly on the table.

"Do either of you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asks. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Now… why don't we see what fate is reflected in the cards? Which of you would like to go first? Hm… let's start with you."

All the cards fan out as Igor waves his hand over the deck, never touching it. One card flips over.

"The Fool, in the upright position." Igor says with a smile. "This card indicates the kind of person you are now. You are free of worries. Free of burdens. You take pleasure in finding out where life takes you. Of course, this also means you are quite immature and naïve."

Another card flips over.

"Fitting that The Magician would follow, hm?" Igor chuckles. "In the upright position, this card indicates growth and progress. Maturity. Gaining strength to overcome life's trials and a clear focus on your goals along with appreciating what is in front of you. This shows what kind of person you will become in the future. Now, about the kind of trials you will face…"

A card flips over.

"The Moon, in the reversed position. When reversed this card suggests fear and denial. The trials you will face will certainly be difficult to face, but beware of your own delusions and keep your emotions under control. You will be faced with pain and heartache, but remember that actions have consequences and decisions made based on fear or emotion are rarely any good. But…"

The card in front of The Moon flips over.

"…Do not be discouraged. The Sun in the upright position is proof of your capability to overcome your hardships." Igor smiles, gesturing to the card. "This card represents happiness. In time depression fades, enthusiasm merges with experience, and you regain former optimism. If you persevere, you will reach the light of a new day."

The cards shuffle themselves back into the tarot deck when Igor waves his hand over them once again. His smile never leaves his face.

"Now for the other one… let's see what kind of person you are and what your future holds."

With a flick of his wrist, the cards shuffle and spread out once again. The first card reveals itself.

"Oh… The Hermit, in the reversed position." Igor notes with interest. "This card shows what kind of person you are currently. You isolate yourself from others. You don't dislike people, but you find it hard to be around them. Yet, even if some of this isolation is brought upon by yourself, you do not wish for it. The card that indicates who you will become in the future is…"

Another cards flips over and Igor smiles.

"The Emperor, in the upright position." Igor chuckles. "It represents power, stability, and leadership. You will become a person who can be counted on, looked up to, trusted and respected. A far cry from your current self, no? Now, let's see what trials you will face personally in the future…"

Once again, another card reveals itself.

"Hm… Death, in the upright position." Igor says. "This is not a bad card as one might think. It represents transformation and rebirth. New beginnings. During your journey you will cast aside old lifestyles and habits, indication of your change of person. The change will not be easy, but it will only be for the better. The card that comes at the end of your trials to come is…"

A different card is shown.

"The Hanged Man in the upright position. Once again, not a bad card, and quite fitting given your fortune so far." Igor chuckles. "It represents greater understanding. Contemplation and acceptance. It is a card of faith and trust. It seems your trials will lead you to many new thoughts and feelings."

The cards shuffle themselves back into the deck and Igor stares ahead as he folds his hands together in front of him.

"These are fortunes that indicate your future as individuals, and of the trials that will cause great changes within the two of you." Igor smiles from behind his hands. "But there is one more fortune to tell. It is of the journey you two will share in the coming future."

Three cards are in front of the deck. The first flips over.

"Once again, The Fool, in the upright position." Igor chuckles. "It indicates the beginning of the journey that's in store. As your fortunes already suggested, it is one that holds new experiences and difficult trials that you two will need to overcome."

The second card flips over.

"Next is… The Tower, in the upright position." Igor says solemnly. "There will be tragedies that befall you both during the course of this journey and you will have to endure. Whether this misfortune is brought upon by yourselves or by others, I cannot say. All I can say for certain is that these times will be the most difficult for you."

The final card flips over, and Igor smiles once again.

"But fear not, for The Star in the upright position is the final card and represents the climax of your journey." Igor grins. "It is hope for the future. In spite of all you have faced, a happy future can still be forged so long as you strive forward. However, it is up to you to grasp onto that future. Promising indeed, no?"

The three cards return to the deck and disappear. A new voice suddenly makes itself heard.

Unnoticed until now are two people standing next to Igor. One a young woman, and the other a young man. The woman speaks.

"Our new guests are most interesting, aren't they?" The woman smiles.

"As are their destinies." The young man adds with a smile of his own.

"Indeed." Igor chuckles. "However, I believe proper introductions must wait for now. Do not be alarmed, for we will meet again very soon. Until that time comes… farewell."

The blue room and the three residents inside it fade away…

* * *

"Attention passengers."

Minato opened his eyes blearily as the train conductor's announcement sounded over the intercom. He glanced around the train as the conductor went on.

"We apologize for the delay earlier. We will be arriving at Iwatodai in just a few minutes."

The young man sitting in one of the seats, Minato Arisato, sighed as he heard the announcement. It looked like he had fallen asleep during the train ride, and if it weren't for the fact that one of his headphones had fallen out or he might have slept through the conductor's announcement and missed his stop. That would have been troublesome. Minato rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn as he sat up straight. His head felt fuzzy. Had he been dreaming…?

Shaking his head to get rid of his grogginess, Minato fixed his left headphone back onto his ear as he got up and stood next to the door. Minato turned up the volume of his mp3 player as the music of his favorite artist filtered through his earphones. He had bought Shoji Meguro's new album before leaving for Iwatodai and it was already proving to be his favorite one yet.

The song he was currently listening to, "Burn My Dread" was his favorite song in the album.

The monorail doors opened and Minato stepped out into Iwatodai station. He ignored the announcements of other arriving and departing trains as he took out the directions he had received that would lead him to the dorm where he was supposed to stay at. He glanced up at a clock on the wall as he left the station.

"Almost midnight…" Minato muttered. If it weren't for train's departure being delayed, he would've arrived a lot sooner. He hoped that either the dorms didn't lock up or if they did that someone was there to let him in when he got there.

Minato stepped out into the streets of Iwatodai. Even late at night the city was still bustling with activity. Lights blared from all around him and cars were honking at those going too slow. Minato turned the volume of his headphones up until his music drowned out the sounds around him. He took the few steps down from the station.

Behind him, both hands of the clock struck twelve.

The world transformed.

Minato blinked as everything stopped. Darkness swallowed the light and the frenzy of activity from before was gone. The atmosphere was eerie and silent as his surroundings and the sky above took on a sickly greenish hue. Minato glanced up at the large moon above. Unmoving clouds framed the large orb that served as the only source of light in the dark world. Minato gave an annoyed sigh as he ran a hand through his blue locks and continued on his way.

His mp3 player had stopped playing right in the middle of the song's climax.

Minato ignored the countless numbers of coffins that surrounded him and when he stumbled into a puddle he wasn't at all fazed by the water's disturbing reddish coloring. He walked through the city at his own pace as he followed the directions he had been given. With no people around to get in his way and with time at a current stand still, he arrived at the dorm in record time. An hour was a fraction of the time he had thought it would take to navigate through the new city he'd be living in for the rest of his high school years.

He took a few seconds to stare at the dorm he'd be staying at for the time being. Apparently part of the boys' dorm was being renovated so he'd stay at the girls' dorm for a while. As a teenage boy, part of him was happy about that but it wasn't anything to get worked up about. It wasn't like he was particularly smooth with the members of the opposite sex in his opinion. He just hoped the residents would be able to tolerate someone with a Y chromosome sticking around for a few days until he was able to move out.

Minato didn't bother knocking on the door, knowing that no one would be able to answer and was relieved to find out that the door was unlocked. He checked over his bag and made sure that he hadn't lost any of his belongings before stepping inside the building. Minato found himself in a lobby of some sort. He set his bag down on the ground as the door closed behind him.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

Minato blinked when he suddenly heard a voice next to him. He turned and was surprised to find a small boy in black and white striped clothing sitting on the lobby desk smiling at him. The boy stood out in the silent green atmosphere, appearing almost like a ghost in Minato's eyes…

"No one can escape time." The boy said, smiling eerily at him. "It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. You can't pretend it doesn't exist."

The boy's form shimmered and faded away into the darkness.

"And so it begins…"

The cryptic message echoed in Minato's ears as the boy disappeared. The young man was silent, unsure of what to make of the strange encounter.

"…Who's there!?"

Minato turned to see a girl with brown hair staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"H-How can you be… but it's…!" The girl gasped.

But Minato wasn't focusing on her face or words. No, his attention was drawn towards the gun in the holster strapped to the girl's thigh. So many strange events occurring after he had only just arrived was overwhelming. Minato took a tentative step back as he watched the girl warily.

Apparently making any sort of movement was the wrong course of action to take, evident by how the girl's eyes widened in panic as she reached for the gun…!

But then suddenly, the door behind Minato swung open with a loud bang. The blue haired boy saw stars as the door's edge slammed into the back of his head and brought him to the ground. Through the pain he could hear the girl gasp and another voice shout out.

"Takeba, wai-!"

The stern command was drowned out by an enthusiastic third voice that came from behind him.

"Hello! Hamuko Runako is here~! I… eh?"

Minato groaned as his music turned back on. One of his earphones had fallen off again. Because of that, he was able hear the girl behind him stammer her apology.

"O-Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" The girl, Hamuko, stammered as she knelt down and tried to help Minato up. "I didn't know you were there! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"I-It's fine…" Minato muttered, hissing as he rubbed the bump that was already forming. "I'll live…"

He glanced at the girl who was checking him over. Her wavy brown hair was held up by a few hairclips while her expression was apologetic. But what really stood out were the girl's eyes. They were a deep redish color, shining at him with worry behind them. And she was still talking.

"Still, you should probably… wait a second, I thought this was the girls' dorm. What's a guy doing here?" Hamuko asked, suddenly giving the boy she had knocked over a suspicious look.

She blinked when she finally took notice of the two other girls in the lobby. The one with brunette hair and a pink shirt was staring at the two of them in confusion while another girl with red hair just looked surprised and didn't know what to say. Hamuko's eyes homed in on what the first girl was holding in her hand. She tilted her head to side in both curiosity and confusion.

"What's with the gun?"

* * *

A/N: The Journey has started. Here we go...

I hope this has been a good enough of a hook to get at least a few people interested. I love character interaction and development, both points the Persona series is known for and plan to have fun with it. That said, I'm not going to completely railroad the story and will add in a couple twists here and there, but I promise to remain faithful to the series. Nothing too outlandish. I look forward to developing both Minato and Hamuko as two separate characters and seeing how two protagonists will shape the Journey.

Anyway, I thank anyone who decided to take a glimpse at the story as it's taking its first steps and if you decide to stick around to watch it grow, I'm grateful. Any feedback or comments regarding the story's start is appreciated, and I wish you all happy days.

Kiiam


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

A/N: Can't let the prologue sit for too long. Time to move the story along. For those interested in seeing what's in store, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Hamuko pointed at the gun in Yukari's hand as she stared at it. The girl made a small yelping sound and quickly hid the weapon behind her back as the red haired girl stepped forward. She cleared her throat with a loud "ahem" and Hamuko and Minato turned their attention from Yukari to the other girl.

"I wasn't expecting you two to arrive this late." The girl said, giving the two a welcoming smile. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Minato's eyes narrowed as she introduced herself. So she was just going to brush everything that just happened under the rug? Well, Minato didn't want to be difficult on his first day so he decided to let the matter slide for the moment so as not to provoke her. At least things couldn't get any worse than dorm mates pointing guns at him, right?

Hamuko didn't seem to have a problem accepting the situation for what it was either. She gave a bright smile and bowed politely at Mitsuru.

"Pleased to meet you, Kirijo-san. My name is Hamuko Runako." The girl smiled.

"Aha… it's a pleasure. I don't mind the formality, but there's no need for it. Kirijo-san is my father. I'm fine with just Mitsuru." Mitsuru smiled.

"Well, then… Mitsuru-senpai?"

"That's fine."

"…What about him?" The other girl asked suddenly, pointing at the blue haired boy.

"Minato Arisato." The boy introduced himself bluntly. His gaze shifted towards the girl who spoke up. "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah…" Yukari mumbled. She didn't have to wonder why he was glaring at her…

"Both of them are transfer students. They both ended up here, but they may move to the other dorms once things settle down." Mitsuru went on, gesturing to the two newcomers.

"Huh? I thought this was a girls' dorm…" Hamuko said with a puzzled tone. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before her expression turned sly. She held her hand up to her lips as a mischievous grin stretched over her face. "Hu hu hu… I see. It's one of _those_ types of dorms, is it…?"

"Er… what?" Mitsuru's calm expression changed into one that was much more confused. "I'm not sure what you mean by that but… this is just a normal dorm building."

"Y-Yeah! There's nothing weird going on here!" Yukari added, though her voice sounded several octaves higher than normal.

"She who denies it…" Hamuko giggled, wagging her finger teasingly.

"Geez, what are you getting at?" Yukari sighed, her annoyance with the girl's insulations helping her regain her calm.

Minato just shook his head at the ridiculous direction the conversation had gone in.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm Yukari Takeba. It's… nice to meet you guys."

"She's a second year, just like you two." Mitsuru added. "And as for your question earlier, Runako, this dorm is different from the others. This is a dorm for people with… certain needs, I guess you could say."

"Like what?" Hamuko asked.

"I'll tell you about it later if we have time." Mitsuru said, refusing to give any more detail than that. "It's late and you two must've had a long train ride. You both should get some rest." Mitsuru turned toward Yukari. "Why don't you show these two to their rooms?"

"…Alright. Yeah, I can do that." Yukari nodded, finally giving a small smile. She turned towards Hamuko and Minato. "You two probably want get some sleep by now, right?"

"Oh, that actually sounds good!" Hamuko beamed. "Yeah, I almost missed the train too! I'm lucky that there were some issues that caused a delay or I would've missed it! But then I fell asleep on the train. I woke up and barely made it out as the doors were closing! Then I got lost for a while because I forgot that I had directions to the dorms so…!"

Minato put his other earphone back in its proper position and turned the volume up again to mute Hamuko's excited ramblings.

The two of them followed Yukari upstairs to the second floor. She tapped Minato's shoulder to get his attention and he responded by turning down the volume of his music so he could hear what she had to say.

"The guys' rooms are on the second floor here." Yukari explained. "Your room is all the way at the end to the right side. I think all your things should be there already…"

"Guys as in plural?" Hamuko suddenly asked. "So this really is a co-ed dorm?"

"Er, sorta… I guess." Yukari shrugged. "There's only one other guy living here. I don't really talk to him that much, but I'm sure you'll run into him eventually."

"…Alright then." Minato nodded, hefting his bag up and headed in the direction of his room.

"W-Wait!"

Minato stopped and turned towards Yukari when she called out to him. She had an uncomfortable look on her face as she shuffled around.

"Look, about what happened earlier… I'm sorry." The girl muttered, bowing slightly in apology.

"It's fine." Minato said dismissively. "I'll remember to knock next time."

"Um… hey, can I ask you something? This goes for you too, Hamuko-san."

"What's up?" Hamuko asked while Minato arched an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well… did anything seem strange to the two of you when you were coming over here?" Yukari asked with an uncertain tone. "W-What I mean is, were you two okay getting to the dorm?"

"Hm…? Yeah, everything was fine." Hamuko nodded.

Minato paused and stared at Yukari for a few moments. Well, if she was talking about something strange there was definitely one thing that came to mind. That eerie atmosphere… and come to think of it she had been moving in it…

…No. Minato decided not to make trouble by talking about that. He did, however, have his own question to ask.

"Does that kid live here too?" Minato asked.

"Huh? What kid…?" Yukari asked, confused by the question.

"…Never mind. It's nothing." Minato muttered, smiling ruefully. Figures she wouldn't know what he was talking about. The whole thing was strange as it was, and certainly different than what he was used to. "Good night."

With that, Minato bid the two girls good night and stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hamuko followed Yukari up to the third floor where the girls' rooms were. Yukari led her down the hall and gestured to the last door.

"Well, this is it. You guys shouldn't have any problems remembering since you both got rooms at the end of the halls." Yukari smiled.

"Thanks for the room!" Hamuko beamed as she opened the door. She turned and smiled at Yukari. "You'll show me around later on, right?"

"I-If you want me to. Though I should tell you there's really not much else in this dorm…" Yukari trailed off.

"Say, you never answered my question downstairs." Hamuko said, raising a finger up as if she had just remembered something important. "Why did you have that gun before?"

"O-Oh! W-Well, you know, it's… kinda like a… hobby…? Er, um, not really, but…" Yukari stuttered over her words. "It's for… it's for self defense!"

"Self defense?" Hamuko questioned as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Y-Yeah! You know how it is these days. It's dangerous out there in the streets." Yukari said with an uneasy smile. "It's not a real gun, of course. But if there's ever someone who's giving me trouble I know how to use it!"

"Okay…" Hamuko gave a slow nod.

"A-Anyway, are you sure you didn't see anything strange coming over here?" Yukari asked again.

"You're the paranoid type, huh?" Hamuko giggled. "Other than nearly missing the ride over here there was no trouble. And even though I don't look like it, I'm pretty tough! I can take care of myself!"

"Hm…"

"Should there have been anything strange when I came here?"

"No… no, it's fine." Yukari sighed. She gave Hamuko a tired smile as she turned away. "Just forget about what I said. There's really nothing to worry about."

"Then don't make such a fuss about it. Geez." Hamuko huffed with pouting lips.

"Ha. I guess so…" Yukari gave a small laugh. She paused for a moment and turned back again. "Look, I'm sure you still have questions, but just hold off for now. Good night."

Hamuko watched her until Yukari's form disappeared downstairs again. Hamuko went over everything she had seen and heard since arriving at the dorm in her mind before giving a careless shrug and entering her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Weird." Hamuko said to herself as she took a quick glance around the room.

She could see two boxes next to the bed that contained the items she couldn't carry in her bag. Hamuko wasn't a particularly materialistic girl so the boxes only had clothes and a few personal possessions and not much else. Hamuko looked at the digital clock that was set on a shelf over the bed. She thought about unpacking her things, but decided that she would rather sleep than do something she could put off until later. She made a mental note to text her parents tomorrow and let them know she had arrived safely. She threw off her sweater, removed her boots and leggings and climbed into bed, nuzzling her pillow and wrapping the covers tightly around her body.

It was much more comfortable than sleeping on the train.

As she drifted off to sleep, Hamuko couldn't help but think back to what Yukari said. Something strange when she was coming here…

"Wonder if she was talking about…" Hamuko mumbled to herself before trailing off. She smiled and shook her head as her eyes slowly closed.

Nah… there was no way anyone else knew about that…

* * *

Minato yawned as he slowly got out of bed. He hadn't bothered changing out of his clothes the other night, only discarding his dark jacket before falling into bed. He glanced at the digital clock on the stand next to his bed. His eyes moved over to his school uniform he had set out last night just before he had gone to bed.

"Another new school…" Minato mumbled as he began to change.

Just as he finished tying the black bow tie around the collar of his white shirt and moved his headphones to his ears, he heard a couple knocks from the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"And Hamuko! Open up!"

Minato sighed as he listened to the voices outside his door. He moved over and undid the lock, opening the door for the two girls as they stepped inside.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari smiled as she greeted him. Hamuko leaned against the doorway and as she waved at him with a smile of her own.

"Is there something you two wanted?" Minato asked.

"Not really. Mitsuru-senpai just asked me to take you guys to school." Yukari replied nonchalantly. "It's your first day, so you shouldn't be late. You ready to go?"

"…I can find it myself."

"Huh? But I…"

"Hey, what's with that attitude?" Hamuko demanded, stepping forward and leaning close to Minato's face. "You've got two cute girls offering to walk to school with you. That's not something you can just pass up!"

"I said I'm fine." Minato replied, leaning back and away from the girl blatantly invading his personal space.

"Don't be so shy. C'mon!"

Minato's eyes widened when Hamuko suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and out the door. Hamuko's grip was tight as she pulled him down the hall.

"Grab his bag, Yukari!" Hamuko called back as she flashed a stunned Minato a cheeky smile. "I don't want to be late on my first day!"

Yukari stared after the two of them for a few moments, watching Hamuko tug Minato's arm as he stumbled along. The girl giggled before grabbing Minato's bag and jogging down the hall after them.

Maybe getting along with these two wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Minato stood between Hamuko and Yukari as they rode the monorail to Tatsumi Port Island where they would be attending Gekkoukan High School. Yukari had told the two of them that they'd stop at Port Island Station and they'd walk to school from there. Yukari turned towards the two transfer students and smiled at them.

"Bet you guys didn't have to ride a monorail like this at your old schools, huh?" Yukari asked teasingly. She sighed as looked out the windows. "I love it. It feels like you're gliding over the ocean…"

"I see what you mean." Hamuko said, giving her own smile. "It feels like I'm flying above the water!"

"I heard Tatsumi Port Island is a man-made island. Is that true?" Minato asked, turning to Yukari for an answer. He had been wondering that for a while and Hamuko had forced him to keep one of his earphones off so he could join in the conversation.

"Yep. It's an artificial island that was made by the Kirijo Group years ago. They built our school right in the middle." Yukari answered.

"Kirijo…?" Hamuko wondered aloud. "Doesn't that mean Mitsuru-senpai's…?"

"Oh, look! You can see it now!"

Minato and Hamuko both turned to look as Yukari pointed out the windows. Both pairs of eyes looked down at a large island with a big white building in the middle. The complex that surrounded it was the school grounds, and even far away the place looked massive.

Hamuko was the first to give voice to her awe and wonder.

"Wow!" The girl gushed as she leaned forward towards the window to get a better look. Her hands pressed against the glass as she stared at the island and their school. "It looks so pretty! And the campus looks huge! THAT'S our school?!"

"Well, given who runs and sponsors the place it's got a lot going for it." Yukari said. "We've got a few bad teachers, but the staff is capable and just about every club and sport you can think of can be signed up for. Gekkoukan is really a one of a kind high school."

"Yeah…" Minato nodded, also taken in by the sight. "An artificial island and they built a school on it…"

Yukari smiled at the admiring duo.

"Trust me, you two are gonna love it there."

"I think I already do." Hamuko beamed.

Minato only nodded mutely in response.

* * *

Yukari led Minato and Hamuko through the school entrance, with Minato bobbing his head slightly as he listened to his music while Hamuko tried to take in everything around her, focusing particularly on the cherry blossoms and flower beds that led up to the entrance of the school's main building. The trio stepped past the shoe lockers and into the main lobby where a crowd of students were gathered around the bulletin boards and a small vendor was placed by the stairs. Books, other student supplies and lunches could be bought there.

"You guys are fine from here, right?" Yukari said, turning to address the two of them. "You should find out what rooms you're in and report to your homeroom teachers. The Faculty Office is down the hall on the left. Do you guys have anything you want to ask me before I go?"

"What class are you in?" Hamuko asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at the class assignments yet." Yukari replied. She looked around a few times before she gave both of them a serious look. "Hey, about last night…"

Hamuko and Minato both blinked at her.

"Don't tell anyone what you guys saw, okay? Later."

With that last request, Yukari disappeared down the hall to the right. Minato and Hamuko stood next to each in silence as they looked around. Hamuko stepped forward and smiled at her blue haired fellow transfer student.

"Well? Wanna see what class we're in?"

"Sure."

He followed Hamuko over to the crowd of students congested around the bulletin board that had the list of where the students were assigned. Hamuko stood on her tip toes to look over the many head that blocked her vision.

"I can't see from here. Can you see anything?" Hamuko asked the taller boy.

"No." Minato shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They might not even have our names posted since we just transferred in."

"You might be right…" Hamuko nodded thoughtfully. "I guess we should head to the Faculty Office if we want to know what our homerooms are."

This time Minato led the way as Hamuko trailed after him at her own pace. She noticed a few students that caught her eye, like a girl with dark skin arguing with some guy in a P.E. uniform, plus another pair of students near the bulletin board where a smart looking girl seemed to talking heatedly to another student who seemed to pay her no attention. As they walked down the hall Yukari had pointed them to, Minato and Hamuko were slightly perplexed to find a teacher wearing a… samurai hat talking with an exotic looking student with his blonde hair in a bowl cup. The two of them quickly moved past the shouting duo and nearly bumped into a tall girl who apologized to them before moving on her way.

"So… which one of these doors leads to the Faculty Office?" Hamuko wondered out loud.

"Don't know." Minato replied even if he hadn't needed to. From the corner of his eye he spotted a student with long brown hair wander around a few feet away from them with a lost look on her face. Minato tapped Hamuko's shoulder and gestured to the girl. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Good idea." Hamuko smiled. She waved towards the girl as she called out to her. "Hey you!"

The girl jumped nearly three feet in the air at the sound of Hamuko's voice before she slowly turned around to face them. Her head darted back and forth before she looked back at them and slowly pointed at herself with an uncertain look on her face.

"Yeah, you." Hamuko smiled. "Do you know which one of these doors is the Faculty Office?"

The girl stood unmoving for a few moments, like a deer caught in headlights before she slowly pointed to the door they were standing in front of.

"Okay, thanks!"

The girl nodded and hurried past them and out into the lobby where the other students gathered. Minato silently marveled at how skittish the girl was while Hamuko opened the door and let herself in. Minato followed shortly behind her. There was only one teacher in the office and she turned towards the two students when she heard them enter.

"Oh, are you two the new students?" The woman asked as she picked up a clipboard.

Minato and Hamuko both nodded in confirmation. The teacher glanced down at her clipboard and scanned it until she found two names.

"Let's see… Minato Arisato and Hamuko Runako. Both second year students. Juniors, correct?"

"That's us!" Hamuko smiled.

"Alright, let's see about Arisato first…" The teacher murmured to herself. "You've lived in a lot of places. Hm… it says here in 1999 ten years ago your parents…!"

The teacher gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. Minato grimaced at her reaction. Hamuko looked between the teacher and Minato in confusion. What was that about Minato's parents ten years ago…?

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy I didn't have time read your information beforehand." The teacher said empathically. "Before we move any further, let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School."

"…Thanks." Minato replied curtly.

"Pleased to meet you, Toriumi-sensei." Hamuko smiled, bowing politely to the teacher.

"My, so polite! Girls like you should be an example for others." The woman smiled at Hamuko approvingly. Hamuko flushed a bit at the praise. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Now, Runako …" Ms. Toriumi went on, looked back down at her clipboard and turning a page over. "Let's see… your guardians have already taken care of most of the paperwork so there's not much left to do. You were adopted ten years ago by the Runako family and…"

She paused again as she looked from Hamuko to Minato and back again. She shook her head and tucked the clipboard under her arm and gave the two new students a welcoming smile.

"Well, I can look over your papers later. Have you had a chance to look over the classroom assignments yet?"

Both students shook their heads in the negative.

"Alright then. Runako, you're in class 2-F. That's my class." Ms. Toriumi smiled. "As for Arisato, you're in class 2-E with Mr. Ekoda. But before you go to your classes, you'll both need to attend the opening ceremony. Follow me to the auditorium. Arisato, I'll show you where your class is sitting when we get there."

Both of them followed the teacher out the door.

* * *

Hamuko yawned as she sat in her seat in the classroom. The ceremony itself had been short, but the way the principal's speech made it seem like the whole affair had gone on for hours. Hamuko was the kind of person who could say she liked school and mean it, but there were certain things she disliked. Other than mean teachers and one or two subjects, she couldn't stand how the principal had gone on and on while getting so far off topic he had to be brought back on track several times by the vice principal standing at his side. Well, she had stopped listening halfway through. She was glad she had remembered to bring her mp3 player with her. She felt listening to Shoji Meguro's new album was far more productive than listening to the principal drone on about things everyone already knew.

Regardless, she had enjoyed her first homeroom class and right now they were on break until the next lesson. As Hamuko began to write a few notes in her notebook, she heard someone's voice from behind her.

"'Sup, dude?"

Hamuko blinked and turned towards who had addressed her. A student with a goatee sporting a blue hat sat at the desk behind her, smiling at her as he leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. He gave her a carefree smile.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" The boy grinned.

"I guess I am." Hamuko smiled back. It was always good to make friends with classmates. "Who are you?"

"Me? The name's Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." The young man, Junpei, smiled at her as he got up from his seat and stood by her desk. "I transferred here back in eighth grade."

"Really? You were a transfer too?"

"Yep!" Junpei's smile widened. "I know it can be tough bein' the new kid, so I thought I'd introduce myself and make sure you're not freaking out on your first day."

Any response Hamuko had to that was cut of when a familiar voice broke into their conversation.

"At it again, huh?"

Hamuko turned and smiled at Yukari who was approaching them.

"Hi Yukari."

"Hey, Hamuko. Junpei." Yukari said, looking at the male student with an exasperated expression. "Already decided to try hitting on her? Honestly, did you ever think that you might be bothering her?"

"What? B-But I was just bein' friendly…"

"Don't worry. I haven't heard anything that sounds like a pick-up line yet." Hamuko grinned.

"There. Ya see?"

"If you say so…" Yukari said, still sounding skeptical. She smiled and turned back to Hamuko. "Still, I was surprised that we we're in the same class. Funny coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a shame Minato-kun couldn't join us." Hamuko replied. "Still, I'm glad to at least have one friend to share homeroom with."

Yukari looked surprised for a few moments before her face melted into a warm smile.

"Yeah… me too!"

"Er, hello? I'm still here too y'know." Junpei frowned. He glanced between the two girls. "So do you guys know each other? I heard you guys walked to school together. Two cuties like you caught a lot of people's attention."

"What? Well, we only met yesterday." Yukari said, sounding uncomfortable. "We live in the same dorm so I was just helping her get to school. Is that really such a big deal?"

"No, not really." Junpei shrugged before giving her a mischievous smirk. "But that's not the only buzz going around. Was there a guy walking with you two on the way here…?"

"Y-Yeah. So what?"

"Oh really?" Junpei grinned. "So, what's his story then? He your boyfriend?"

"W-What!?" Yukari gasped. She glared at Junpei as her face flushed. "O-Of course not! He's just another transfer student and he's in the same dorm and I was just showing him around like I was with Hamuko! That's it!"

"Okay, okay, geez. Don't need to get so worked up about it…" Junpei grimaced. His smile came back as he turned to Hamuko. "So is he yours then?"

"Nope. I'm still single but happy." Hamuko said.

"Huh. Guess all the fuss was for nothing then." Junpei sighed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Is that really what people are talking about? Stupid rumors and gossip…" Yukari grumbled. She gave Hamuko an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's only your first day and you have to deal with this…"

"It's fine. High schools run on gossip. Students wouldn't be able to distract themselves from tests and homework properly without it." Hamuko said jokingly. "You just gotta deal with it."

"Heh. See, Yuka-tan? This girl knows what's up!"

"Ugh… you're both unbelievable." Yukari said, shaking her head at the two of them. "Anyway, I'm going to go take care of some stuff in the Archery Club. Don't try anything funny, Junpei."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding." Yukari smiled but was still giving him a stern look. "But be nice to her, alright?"

Yukari flashed the two them a quick smile before turning and walking out of the classroom. As soon as she was gone, Junpei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man, what is she my mom…?" Junpei lamented. "Seriously though, I didn't come to hit on you or anything."

"I believe you."

"Good." Junpei smiled. "Hey, if you've ever got any problems, let me know and I'll help you out, 'kay?"

Hamuko smiled at him. Junpei was a bit over familiar and aloof, but he seemed like a good guy.

"I'll remember that."

"Heh, cool. Well, I'll see ya around."

Flashing her one last smile, Junpei left the classroom. Hamuko went back to her notes as her thoughts began to drift.

"I wonder how Minato's doing in his class…" Hamuko wondered to herself.

* * *

Minato gave a relieved sigh as he exited his classroom. Figures he'd be stuck with a teacher like that. It had only been ten minutes into his first lecture and he could already tell why the majority of the class had been whispering complaints about having homeroom with the worst teacher in school. Now that class was over, Minato found that he shared his classmates' opinion on Mr. Ekoda. It was nice to know he had one thing in common with the rest of his class. Not that mutual hatred of one man would help him make friends or anything like that…

Once he got downstairs to the shoe lockers, Minato was surprised to see Hamuko standing by the entrance talking to some guy wearing a hat. She smiled and waved at him when she noticed him.

"Minato-kun! We've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for… why?" Mainto asked incredulously as he approached him.

"So we could walk back together, of course." Hamuko smiled. She gestured to the guy next to her. "And he's offered to help escort us there."

"Junpei Iori." The boy grinned as he introduced himself. "So… you're Minato? I've heard about you. Lots of people are already talking about you, y'know."

"…Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Junpei gave an excited grin. "It's because you're the guy that was seen walking with the popular Yuka-tan and the cute transfer student Hamu-tan! You da man!"

Hamuko giggled a little at how Junpei had begun to refer to her.

"Is that so…?" Minato said, scratching the back of his head with a slightly puzzled look. "Is it really that interesting for me to be seen walking with them?"

"It's only because Yuka-tan's popular and everyone was excited about the transfer students. Don't worry too much about it." Junpei assured them as they all headed out the door. "It's just gossip. If there's really nothing going on you shouldn't worry about it."

"Right…" Minato muttered as he put on his headphones and turned the volume up.

"Hey, check out the jocks on their run." Junpei pointed to the group of students in tracks suits that ran past them.

"That reminds me, what kind of clubs does Gekkoukan have?" Hamuko asked.

"Already interested in joining one?" Junpei grinned. "I don't remember them all, but I'm sure if you look you'll find one you like. We've got all kinds. I hear some of the sports clubs are accepting new members soon, so there's that…"

Minato remained silent as he listened to his music while Hamuko and Junpei chatted amicably the rest of the way to the dorm.

* * *

Hamuko decided that she liked the dorm. It was spacious, she had a television in her room, and there were living rooms on each floor that were a least a quarter of the size of the lobby on the first floor. There were even vending machines. The place was top notch.

As Hamuko ascended the stairs to the second floor on her way to her room, she noticed a head of blue hair leaning back on one of the couches in the living area. Hamuko grinned mischievously as she quietly approached Minato. Even if she was tired and ready for bed, she couldn't let the opportunity pass. Leaning close to his ear, Hamuko shouted.

"HEY MINATO-KUN!"

Of course, since Minato had his back turned and most of his figure was obscured by the couch, Hamuko hadn't noticed the Cielo Mist he'd been drinking or the sketchbook on his lap. Hamuko's voice blared through the song Minato had been listening to, crashing through his thought process and making him drop his drink right onto his lap in surprise.

Hamuko's hands flew to her mouth in panic as Minato stood up and cursed as his soda spilled onto his sketchbook. As he frantically looked around for something to wipe up the spill, Hamuko ran around and pulled out a handkerchief and began trying her best to clean the drink off of his book. But it was already too late. With a guilty expression, Hamuko gingerly picked up the ruined sketchbook, its pages wet and sticky and the drawings all but washed away and smeared.

"Ah… ehehehe… oops?" Hamuko giggled uneasily. She glanced at the sketchbook. "So… you… draw much…?"

Minato gave her a piercing glare for a few moments before snatching his ruined book and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. Hamuko stood in place as she listened to Minato stomp down the hallway towards his room, wincing when she heard his door shut loudly. Hamuko sighed miserably to herself as she resumed her trek upstairs. In hindsight, that might not have been the best thing to do. Minato didn't really seem the type that would appreciate a prank like that anyway. She'd have to make it up to him later.

Unbeknownst to the two transfer students, another resident of the dorm had caught the tail end of their antics on his way downstairs. Akihiko Sanada glanced down the hallway and up the stairs before shrugging and making his way down to the lounge, tugging on some boxing gloves as he went. He didn't look at Mitsuru who was quietly sitting on the couch reading a book as he told her his plans for the night.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"Hm?"

Akihiko stopped halfway to the door and turned towards her when he heard her curious tone.

"Haven't you seen the newspapers lately?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know…" Mitsuru nodded in understanding as she closed her book with a difficult expression on her face. "People who have had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. Some say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right," Akihiko chuckled. "It's definitely THEM. Wouldn't be worth my time, otherwise."

Mitsuru only shook her head at that. How could he just laugh off something like this…?

"Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru asked.

"Relax. I'm just going out for a little practice."

As he left, the young woman sighed, glancing down at her watch as she spoke to herself.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

Minato collapsed onto his bed as he went over his encounter with the Chairman in his head. After an uneventful second day of school he had been greeted by Shuji Ikutsuki upon arriving back at the dorm. They had exchanged introductions quickly, with Ikutsuki apologizing for the problems in his dorm assignment and offering to answer any questions Minato might have. He had refrained from asking why the man had walked all the way to the dorm when this could have been taken care of at school, instead opting to simply ask why he was here. Ikutsuki had insisted that he only wanted to meet the new transfer students. Again, Minato didn't see why he had gone through the trouble when they could have met and discussed whatever issues he may or may not have had at school.

When he heard Hamuko enter the dorm Minato had quickly excused himself and turned in for the day. After what happened last night he had avoided Hamuko as best he could. He didn't appreciate what she had done, and now because of her he had to find out where he could buy a new sketchbook. It wasn't like he drew very often or was very good at it, but it was a hobby and he had been angry when she had destroyed his work, even if she hadn't meant to.

Minato glanced towards his clock. It was almost midnight now. The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"_The early bird catches the bookworm!"_

Minato groaned when he remembered Ikutsuki's parting comment. Was that really the person in charge of the school…?

* * *

In the command room on the fourth floor of the dorm, three figures were crowded around the monitor's screen. The computer's screen was split, showing the dorm's two newest residents sleeping soundly in their rooms. The three people watching Minato and Hamuko sleep were Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki.

"Hm… it seems neither of them have transmogrified into coffins." Ikutsuki noted as he leaned away from the screen and took a seat on a chair nearby. "They've both retained their human forms, even though it's the Dark Hour."

"So this means…" Yukari paused and bit her lip.

"That's right." Ikutsuki nodded to the girl's unspoken question. "It is quite possible that both of them have the potential. Otherwise, the Shadows would've preyed on them by now."

"It's unbelievable." Mitsuru said with some amazement in her tone. "Two people with the potential suddenly appearing like this…"

"Yes, well, it's possible but not for certain." Ikutsuki cut in. "We'll monitor them for a few more days and see if anything changes, then make a decision."

Mitsuru nodded at that. "Yes, sir."

"But… is it really okay? To be spying on them like this?" Yukari asked, clearly uncomfortable with watching two people while they slept.

"It's only a precaution, Yukari-san." Ikutsuki assured her. "Please have patience."

"Alright…"

And so, within the murky green atmosphere, SEES continued their surveillance in silence.

* * *

Nothing extravagant or out of the ordinary happened at school the following day. Minato headed back to the dorm as soon as class was out while Yukari had taken Hamuko to Paulownia Mall to show her around. The girl had been impressed, bouncing around after visiting all the shops and stores, even convincing Yukari to spend some time at the arcade with her until it got late. After arriving back at the dorms Hamuko had bid Yukari good night and headed upstairs to her room. Yukari had stayed awake and read a couple magazines until the world shifted and the Dark Hour started when the clock struck midnight. Yukari made her way up to the command room and took a seat next to Mitsuru who had already been in the room. Mitsuru didn't turn away from the computer's screen as she greeted Yukari.

"Takeba."

"Hey." Yukari replied, taking a seat just as the Chairman entered the room.

"How are they?" Ikutsuki asked as he approached.

"Still asleep." Mitsuru replied.

"I see. Interesting…" Ikutsuki muttered thoughtfully. "Those with the potential tend to be unstable at first, but surprisingly, neither of them has shown any signs of discomfort when experiencing the Dark Hour."

"I still feel bad about watching them like this though." Yukari said.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." Ikutsuki said sternly. "While you, Mitsuru and Akihiko are very capable, wouldn't you be more comfortable with two more people helping us?"

"I know, but still…" Yukari trailed off before perking up. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, where did Akihiko-senpai run off to?"

As if on cue, the computer sounded off as they received an emergency call from outside. Mitsuru quickly pressed the button on the monitor to answer.

"Command Room." Mitsuru answered. "Is that you Akihiko?"

There was a burst of static from the speaker before they heard an out of breath voice answer.

"You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge!"

"Akihiko!"

"I don't have time to talk! This thing's chasing me… but I wanted to let you guys know I'm almost there!"

Mitsuru, Yukari and Ikutsuki all stood up in a panic as the communication was cut off. Yukari was the first one to respond to the situation.

"Wait, so he's bringing whatever's chasing him here?!"

"It must be quite something if it has Akihiko on the run…" Ikutsuki said with some surprise in his voice.

"We'll suspend our observation for now!" Mitsuru said as she picked up a rapier that was set on the table. "Mr. Chairman, you stay here and let us know if you pick up anything on the monitors!"

"R-Right!"

"Takeba, you're with me! We must prepare for battle!"

"Y-Yeah…!"

Mitsuru and Yukari rushed out the door and downstairs to the lounge, arriving just as Akihiko burst through the front door and slammed it closed behind him. He sank to his feet and leaned against the doorframe as Mitsuru and Yukari rushed over to him. Both girls grimaced when they noticed his torn sleeve and the way he was holding his left arm.

"Akihiko, are you-"

"I'm fine." Akihiko insisted, brushing off Mitsuru's worry as Yukari checked him over. Despite the situation, he was smiling. "Get ready to be surprised, this thing will be here any second!"

"You're… honestly!" Mitsuru huffed as she drew her Evoker. "So it's a Shadow?"

"I think so, but it's not an ordinary one!"

Yukari's eyes widened at that. "What do you mean by-!"

The girl screamed when the entire building suddenly shook. Mitsuru tensed while Akihiko slowly got to his feet.

"Takeba, go wake up the other two and get some place safe." Mitsuru commanded. "We'll stop it here."

Yukari looked worriedly between her two senpai before swallowing her fright and turning back towards the stairs. As she ran off, she called back to the two of them.

"Be careful!"

Mitsuru made sure Yukari had left before she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed when she saw those… things moving near the bottoms of the steps. She turned her head a fraction to address Akihiko.

"Don't relax just yet. I'm afraid you'll still have to fight."

Akihiko scoffed as he pulled out his own Evoker and held it to his head.

"Like I had a choice!"

* * *

Hamuko mumbled in her sleep when she heard loud banging noises from outside her door. Who could be calling her at this time of night? And what had been that shaking she felt earlier…?

"Hamuko, wake up!"

The girl sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Yukari…?"

"Sorry, I'm coming in!"

Yukari practically kicked her door in during her rush to get inside. Hamuko blinked when she saw the girl's panicked face.

"There's no time to explain! We've got to get out of here!" Yukari shouted, thrusting something into a bewildered Hamuko's arms. "Here, take this just in case!"

The girl felt her drowsiness drain away when she saw what Yukari had given her. Hamuko's eyes were wide as she stared down at the naginata she'd been given.

"W-Wha…?"

"C'mon!"

Clad in her pajamas and tightly holding onto the weapon she had suddenly been gifted with, Hamuko was dragged out of her room by a frantic Yukari. Her eyes widened when she noticed someone else standing outside her room.

"Minato-kun?!"

The boy, still clad in his school uniform, looked just as confused and bewildered as she did. Hamuko's eyes widened even more when she noticed the sword he held in his hand. Hamuko opened her mouth to speak when the whole building shook as if something had slammed into it. Hamuko clutched onto her spear in fright as she looked around.

"W-What was THAT?!"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Minato muttered. "Yukari-san, what was-"

Minato was cut off by the sound of glass breaking on the floor below them.

"No time!" Yukari shouted as she took off down the hall. "Come on!"

Minato and Hamuko both glanced at each other before following Yukari upstairs. They made their way to the fourth floor, practically jumping out onto the rooftop in their rush. Yukari quickly closed and locked the door behind them before giving a relieved sigh.

The full moon glowed in the green world, its light reflecting off the puddles of liquid that seemed too much like blood…

"Our senpai are fighting downstairs, so we should be safe up here." Yukari said as she turned towards the two of them.

"You still haven't told us what this is all about." Minato pointed out, his expression serious. "I want answers. What is going-!"

"Yukari…!" Hamuko suddenly gasped as she took in their surroundings. "And Minato-kun too! You guys can…!"

The building shook again, this time more violently and with enough force to almost send the three of them to the ground. All of their eyes widened when they heard something move behind them. They turned towards the noise and were shocked at what they found themselves staring at.

A blue mask was peering at them from over the edge of the roof, held up by a large black hand. More hands rose up and grasped the edge of the rooftop before pulling a large, shadowy form up and onto the roof. The creature looked like a black mass of arms and appendages all tied and fused together. Not only that, but a good majority of the hands held up large daggers that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Yukari-san… what is that…?" Minato whispered as his whole body tensed.

"No way… it climbed up?!" Yukari gasped, not registering Minato's question. "Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai should've…!"

"It's coming!" Hamuko shouted as the monster began to crawl towards them.

With her mind in a panic, Yukari barely registered pulling out her Evoker until she felt the muzzle of the gun against her forehead. Her frantic breath came in short gasps as she screwed her eyes shut and fought to keep her emotions under control, to focus on pulling the trigger.

She could do it… she'd be fine… she had to save Minato and Hamuko… she just had to keep calm… keep calm… and just pull the trigger…!

"Yukari, look out!"

Yukari's eyes snapped open just as something slammed into her. Her body recoiled with her Evoker flying out of her hands as she collapsed to the ground.

"YUKARI!"

Hamuko rushed over to the downed girl and propped her up, trying to shake the girl awake. Hamuko looked between Yukari and the black creature. The blue mask was getting closer…!

Minato, however, seemed to ignore all of this.

All he noticed was the gun that suddenly clattered to the ground by his feet.

"There!"

From inside the command room Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki were watching the events on the rooftop unfold. When they saw Yukari go down, Mitsuru and Akihiko immediately headed for the door.

"Wait."

Both seniors stopped and turned back towards the Chairman with furious looks on their faces.

"Mr. Chairman, you can't expect us to just leave-!"

"Look." Ikutsuki said, pointing at the screen.

Mitsuru and Akihiko's eyes widened when they saw Minato bend down to pick up Yukari's Evoker…

His whole body was numb. He couldn't find it in himself to string together a coherent thought. All of this was too unreal. Even so, Minato found himself leaning down to pick up the gun. His fingers wrapped themselves around it, the feel of cool steel somehow calming his nerves. Minato turned his head to Hamuko and Yukari, watching the former tend to the latter. When he turned back he noticed that blue mask was facing in his direction…

"Go on."

Minato didn't react at all when he suddenly found himself staring at that kid he had met in the lobby when he first arrived at the dorm. What was he doing here? And what was he saying…?

"You know what to do." The boy smiled as he held up two fingers to the side of his head.

Minato found himself mimicking him. He felt the gun's muzzle rest against his temple. Minato's finger tensed on the trigger as the boy's voice echoed in his head.

"Just pull the trigger…"

Minato felt the words come naturally. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Per…"

He could hear it. He could hear the voice…

"…So…

Minato felt a smile stretch across his face. He could feel the power coursing throughout his body, welling up inside him…

"…Na!"

Minato pulled the trigger.

He heard something break in his mind as the power was unleashed. Blue mist surrounded him as fragments of whatever was released from his mind gathered together and began to take shape above him. Minato heard a voice resound inside his head.

"Thou art I… and I art thou…"

Hamuko watched the spectacle unfold in front of her with awe. Yukari groaned and shifted in her arms as she slowly came to. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure forming above Minato. A figure with a blue torso and platinum limbs, along with red scarf around its neck and a large harp strapped to its back…

"From the sea of thine soul I cometh…" The figure's voice echoed. "I am Orpheus, master of strin-?!"

Orpheus stopped and roared at the same moment Minato dropped the Evoker and clutched his head in pain. It felt like something was trying to rip its way out of his head…!

For Orpheus, something was quite literally doing just that.

Orpheus' form convulsed and spasmed as an arm suddenly burst out of its neck, followed by another that completely tore apart its form, giving birth to something far more intimidating and far, FAR more powerful.

Thanatos reared its head back and roared, a ring of coffins spreading out around it like wings before the black creature dove forward and slammed its fists into the approaching Shadow. The monster tried to fight back. It tried to throw its attacker off of its body. But it couldn't even hope to stand against the beast that tore into its limbs and crushed its body under its hands. Thanatos kept hammering its fists into the Shadow before drawing the long sword attached to its belt and swinging it forward, cutting through the blue mask within the center of those flailing arms and hands.

Thanatos stood atop the crushed body of its prey as the Shadow began to dissolve and fade away. Hamuko and Yukari merely stared in mute wonder as Thanatos threw its head back again to deliver a triumphant roar that echoed through the air. It hadn't been a battle they had witnessed. It had been an execution. Thanatos' body flickered for a moment before it was suddenly Orpheus standing atop the remains of the Shadow instead of the one that had killed it. Orpheus faded away as Minato fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

"Minato-kun!"

"Eh…? Hamuko, wait!"

Hamuko left Yukari on the ground as she rushed over to Minato's unconscious form. She checked the boy over for injuries before she heard something moving in front of her.

From her position on the ground a few feet away, Yukari's eyes widened when she noticed some of the Shadow's remains had taken form and were slithering towards Hamuko and Minato. Yukari's hands flew towards the holster on her thigh, reaching for the Evoker that she had forgotten wasn't there. Yukari gasped when she suddenly noticed it in Hamuko's hands.

Hamuko quickly stood to her feet, holding the gun to her temple as she watched the dark forms approach. She glanced down towards Minato before her expression steeled. If he could do it, then so could she! All she had to do was remember… remember that word…!

"Per…"

Remember that word, the same word Minato had said…

"…So…"

She smiled when she heard a voice in her head, almost whispering the word to her…

"…Na!"

Hamuko pulled the trigger.

The same words Minato had heard echoed in her mind.

"Thou art I… and I art thou…!"

Yukari's eyes widened when she saw Orpheus appear once again, this time rising up behind Hamuko. No… there was something different about him this time, or rather, something different about HER. This Orpheus had long flowing hair and a golden torso as opposed to a blue one. Its limbs were silver, and were of a lighter shade when compared to the other Orpheus. And while it kept the red scarf, its harp was in the shape of a large heart this time.

"From the sea of thine soul I cometh…!" The female Orpheus echoed. "I am Orpheus, master of strings!"

"But that's…" Yukari whispered. "They summoned the same Persona…?!"

Yukari watched as Hamuko cried out and rushed towards the two Shadows that were crawling towards her and Minato with her Orpheus trailing behind her. Her Persona took its harp and swung it down like a hammer on top of one of the Shadows, smashing its mask to pieces. Hamuko simply rushed at the other Shadow, swinging her naginata and cutting furiously into the Shadow's body. The Shadows had no chance to put up any resistance and both dissolved into nothingness just as Orpheus disappeared.

Hamuko simply stood there under the moon, her form quivering in exhaustion as she too sank to her knees. She turned her head in Yukari's direction as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Yukari… are you okay…?"

Yukari blinked guilelessly before answering. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay…"

"And Minato-kun… is he…?"

"He's fine, Hamuko." Yukari assured her as she stood up and approached the girl. "Are… are you okay…?"

Hamuko gave the girl a bright smile as the dark atmosphere began to fade away.

"I'm fine." Hamuko smiled as her body fell forward. "Just… fine…"

"Hamuko!"

Yukari's voice sounded like she was underwater to Hamuko before she joined Minato in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Prologue and Chapter 1 up. Wonder if this has been enough of a draw for those reading. Almost forgot, thanks to the Infamous Man for betaing this and giving it his stamp of approval.

I debated splitting this chapter in two, but decided that it would be better to get to the point where Personas show up now. Hope I did the scene justice since the summoning of Orpheus and Thanatos' slaughter of the Magician Shadow is probably one of the most awesome parts of the game. I thought about giving Minato and Hamuko different initial Personas, but figured it was better to stick them with their respective Orpheus given that they're both Wild Cards and they both share a contract and will go on the Journey together, etc. It's better than coming up with something completely new, I think.

So, aftermath of the awakening comes next as Minato and Hamuko are made aware of what's going on. Hope those reading choose to stick around and I hope they enjoy what's depicted so far. Any feedback is appreciated, especially this early on as it let's me know if this is off to a good start or not. I wish you all happy days and sunshine until next time.

Kiiam


	3. Chapter 2: SEES

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

A/N: Chapter 2 is now up. Now we see the aftermath of the summoning and the two protagonists' initiation into SEES. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: SEES**

It felt like he was floating underwater. His body felt light and his mind was numb. Minato couldn't describe the feeling. In the dark haze of his mind, an image suddenly burst forth from the black abyss he felt like he was floating in.

A blue door.

Minato felt it was strange and natural to be there as he gazed at it. Or at least it felt like he was looking at it, he couldn't tell. He wouldn't have been able to see it if he wasn't looking at it, right? He felt the sensation of his body moving and his arm reaching out, grasping the handle of the door and pushing it open…

The sense of vertigo and the feeling that he had been floating disappeared as he stumbled into the room. Minato blinked rapidly as his vision adjusted and shook his head to shake off any dizziness. When his five senses were back under his control and working in proper order again Minato found himself staring at blue.

Lots of blue.

"It's nice to see you again."

And there was some smiling old man with a very long nose staring at him from where he sat across the table.

…Wait, what?

"What the…" Minato glanced down at himself and suddenly found he was sitting in a chair. Also blue like the rest of the room. "W-Where…"

The rest of the question died on his lips as he finally took in his surroundings. A blue room… doors on all sides… an elevator… a giant clock…

"I've… I've been here before…"

"I'm pleased to see you remember." The old man chuckled. "Now, do you remember me as well?"

"Yeah…" Minato nodded slowly. "You… you're Igor, right?"

The old man's grin seemed to get wider if that weren't possible. The man turned his head and smiled at someone to Minato's left.

"And you remember as well, don't you my dear?"

Minato followed Igor's gaze and his eyes widened when he noticed someone was sitting next to him. A particular someone who he was still cross with for ruining his sketchbook.

"Hamuko-san?!"

"Eh, ah? Minato-kun?!" Hamuko jumped in her seat, pointing at the boy she had just noticed. "H-How long have you been here?!"

"Please remain calm." Igor said gently, causing the duo to look at him. "The two of you arrived here at the same time after falling unconscious due to the awakening of your powers. Your minds are just about finished adjusting to the Velvet Room. I'm not surprised that you two did not notice each other, or that I was speaking to the both of you."

"S-So you've been here before too, Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked the boy tentatively.

"Yeah… but I only thought it was a dream…" Minato said, rubbing his forehead as he realized the surreal dream had apparently been his reality. Or maybe he was still dreaming…

Minato blinked as something else Igor said finally registered with him.

"Wait, you said something about awakening our power." Minato pointed out, his eyes narrowing as his mind whirled. "What did you mean by that?"

Igor gave an amused chuckle. "Now, now. Don't ask me when you can clearly remember for yourself. Both of you, think back to before you came here. What were you doing…?"

"That's…"

"We were…"

Both Minato and Hamuko gasped as the events of the night rushed back to them. Igor held up a hand, forestalling anything the two of them might have said about the matter.

"The power you two used is what is called a Persona." Igor explained as the two listened intently. "It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Per… sona?" Hamuko asked, testing the familiar word that came to her lips.

"Our psyche…?" Minato questioned with a confused look on his face.

"It may take some time for the both of you to fully comprehend." Igor said with an understanding smile. "A Persona is a reflection of your inner self. A facet of your personality given form. Think of it as a mask you use to protect yourself as you face hardships."

"That's… not very helpful." Hamuko said, feeling very put out. Minato nodded in agreement a frown.

"You'll come to understand for yourselves soon enough." Igor assured them. "That being said… your powers are still very weak. When a Persona is used, you must channel forth your inner strength. Your Persona evolves as your bond with others, your Social Links, grows stronger."

"Social Links?" Minato muttered confusedly.

"Sounds like something out of a game I played once…" Hamuko said thoughtfully as she tapped her finger against her lips.

"The stronger your Social Links are, the more powerful your Persona abilities become." Igor went on. "Make sure that you both remember that."

"Hold on." Minato raised his hand to stop. Igor arched an eyebrow at him. "You keep going on about this Persona stuff, Social Links and power but… what do the two of us have to do with this?"

Igor smiled that all-knowing smile of his and Minato frowned as the old man gazed at him.

"Because the two of you not only possess the power to use a Persona, but the two of you also hold the power… of the Wild Card…"

Minato and Hamuko glanced at each other uncertainly.

Wild Card…?

"It is because of the unique power you both share that your destinies have become intertwined. Your journey is shared with one another." Igor smiled. "You both will face trials together using this power… and it is my hope that you both will overcome them."

"So… so Minato-kun and I have this special power no one else does and we can come here because of that? And intertwined destinies?" Hamuko asked. She gave Minato a playful grin. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life. Or maybe we're lovers reincarnated…"

"Please, take this a bit more seriously…" Minato sighed in annoyance. Hamuko folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I was only joking…"

Igor's chuckling regained their attention. The man clapped his hands together lightly as his gaze switched between the two of them.

"Ahaha… I suppose this is the benefit to having more than one guest. Seeing the two of you interact will be a never ending source of amusement I'm sure." Igor smiled. "You are radically different individuals, but strikingly similar despite everything. Perhaps that is why Orpheus answered to the both of you, but reflected itself as two different Persona. Or is there more to it than that…? Ah, the possibilities…"

"You seem like you're having fun…" Minato grumbled.

"Um, Igor-san?" Hamuko spoke up.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Who're they?"

Minato's eyes widened when he suddenly noticed the young man and woman standing on opposite sides of the couch Igor sat on. How long had they been standing there?!

"Ah, forgive me. I have neglected to introduce my two assistants." Igor smiled as he gestured to the two elevator attendants dressed in blue. "The woman on my left is Elizabeth, while the young man on my right is Theodore. They are both residents of this room, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you both." The woman, Elizabeth, smiled warmly.

"Charmed. And please, just call me Theo." The man, Theodore, said as he gave a light bow.

"Ah, pleased to meet you Elizabeth-san. Theo-san." Hamuko got up and quickly bowed to the two of them. Minato gave the two a hesitant nod in greeting.

"They are here to help aid you both during your journey." Igor said. Minato opened his mouth to speak but Igor shook his head. The old man raised his hand, and two pieces of parchment appeared on the table in front of them.

Minato's and Hamuko's eyes widened when they recognized the forms that had appeared.

"Those are…!"

"The papers both of you signed, stating that you both individually agree that you take responsibility for your actions." Igor explained. "Only those who have signed this contract can enter this place of their own accord. Both of you, hold on to these…"

Two blue lights suddenly flashed in front of Minato and Hamuko. Both teenagers reached out and grasped onto the objects floating within the light.

"A key…?" Minato murmured.

"Henceforth, the two of you will be welcomed here… in the Velvet Room." Igor smiled at the two of them. "Now, the two of you are destined to hone your unique ability, the power of the Wild Card. The three of us will help you master your power, and only ask one thing in return…"

He gestured to the two signed documents on the table.

"…And that is that you both abide by the terms of the contract you both signed, and assume responsibility for the choices each of you make."

Both Minato and Hamuko glanced down at the papers they had signed, both having completely different thoughts on the matter. Minato was trying to think of a good way to voice his objections and how he shouldn't have been held responsible for a contract he barely remembered signing in a semi-conscious state, and that they could find someone else to go on this journey Igor was talking about.

Hamuko… well, she voiced her thoughts quicker than Minato could gather his.

"I understand."

Minato whirled his head towards Hamuko and gave her an incredulous stare.

"Wha…?! Hamuko-san, do you even know what you've agreed to?"

"Ah, ehehe… not really." Hamuko smiled, sticking her tongue out and knocking herself on the head in a silly gesture.

"Then why are you…!"

"But you remember what happened, don't you Minato-kun? About that thing that attacked us?"

Minato's words got caught in his throat.

"We used… that power called "Persona"… I want to know more about it." Hamuko said resolutely as she gave him a confident smile. "I'm really confused right now about the whole thing. And all this talk about a journey, destiny, and this Wild Card ability we both seem to have… I can't just ignore it, and I doubt I'd be able to even if I tried. That thing… I have a feeling there's probably more just like it. And if I've got a Persona and if it can fight those things then… then shouldn't I do whatever I can to understand and use that power?"

Minato was silent at that. Her words struck a cord with him. She… she wasn't letting hesitation or fear get in the way of her decision. Despite not understanding a single thing, she still agreed to play a part in whatever plan Igor was talking about. And while Minato was curious about his newfound power as well… it was obvious that if he accepted and followed Hamuko's decision things would be radically different from before. This was a whole new world he was entering, and who knew what it had in store for him? Still, a part of him knew he couldn't just stand idly by without doing anything.

Not like that time years ago, in that dark world…

Minato gave a large sigh as he decided. He looked up and noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, awaiting his response. Minato stared into Igor's piercing eyes.

"…I understand. I accept the terms of the contract."

Igor smiled.

"Wonderful!"

Minato felt a sense of finality descend on him after that.

Hamuko felt a similar feeling.

"Now, time marches on in your world. I won't keep either of you here any longer."

"H-Hold a minute!" Minato demanded. "I've still got questions for-!"

Minato and Hamuko both slumped forward as their visions began to darken and distort. The feeling of vertigo from before came back…

"I'm sure you do, but you really can't stay here any longer." Igor smiled. "But do not fear, for the next time we meet, you both will come here of your own accord. Until then…"

Minato's and Hamuko's presence disappeared as Igor's voice echoed within the Velvet Room.

"…Farewell."

* * *

Minato groaned as he slowly came to. He winced as morning sunlight hit his eyes and he raised his arm to block it.

"You're awake!"

Minato turned his head towards the voice on his right. Sitting in another bed, Hamuko smiled at him.

"Hamuko-san…"

"Wakey wakey, Minato-kun! Good morning! Or good afternoon, rather…" Hamuko's giggling died off as she glanced at the calendar. She scratched her head and gestured to it with her thumb. "Would you believe me if I said we've been asleep for a whole week?"

"Great…" Minato groaned as he collapsed back onto his pillow. Minato glanced down at himself and scrunched his nose when he noticed he was wearing his school uniform. He'd have to wash it before going back to school if he'd been wearing it the whole week. Either that or use his spare. He could only imagine how much schoolwork he had to catch up on now. Or maybe they'd be granted some leniency since they just transferred in…

"So… did all that really happen?"

Minato turned his head back towards Hamuko when she spoke up. Still clad in her pajamas, she gave him an inquisitive look.

"The dream?"

Minato stared at her for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should lie to her just to see her reaction but decided against it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Igor, Personas, Wild Card… do any of those words mean anything to you?" Minato asked.

"So it really DID happen!" Hamuko gasped as she bounced on her bed excitedly. "And that night a week ago with that monster, and we summoned Personas, and with the Velvet Room, and, and…!"

Minato was thankful that her ranting was cut off as the two of them heard the door opening. Both of them turned and saw a familiar person enter their room, giving the two of them a relieved smile as she noticed them sitting up.

"You're both awake!" Yukari smiled as she stepped inside the room. "Geez, you guys had me worried. I mean, how much sleep do you two need? It's been a whole week!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Minato sighed as he reclined in his bed.

Yukari shuffled her feet as she glanced between the two of them, trying to find the words. She sighed and gave the two of them a soft smile.

"You two saved my life that night." Yukari smiled. "I… I was supposed to be the one protecting you guys, not the other way around…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Hamuko smiled at the girl. She flexed her arms and waved them around. "See? We're just fine! Right, Minato-kun?"

"Ah, yeah." Minato nodded. He had almost dozed off…

"If you say so…" Yukari muttered uncertainly. "Still, you guys really came through, huh? I mean, it was my first time fighting them too and you guys just… you didn't hesitate, did you? You pulled the trigger and actually used your powers like you'd been doing it your whole lives. And Minato-kun…"

Minato's eyebrows went up when Yukari addressed him.

"Your power was amazing! You completely destroyed that large Shadow!" Yukari exclaimed. "I was really surprised. It was almost scary in a way…"

Minato grimaced as he remembered what had happened. That's right, after he had summoned Orpheus, that black… thing had torn its way out of his Persona and then tore apart the large creature that had attacked them. His head throbbed just thinking about it. Just what had that thing been…?

"And then Hamuko finished off those other Shadows while I just cowered in the back." Yukari sighed. "I feel so embarrassed when I think about it. That's what I get for panicking…"

"Like I said, don't feel bad about it!" Hamuko said soothingly. "I was pretty scared too."

"Sure didn't seem like it." Yukari said bitterly to herself. She gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders before her eyes narrowed. "I won't freeze up next time…"

"Hey, Yukari? What were those things we fought anyway?" Hamuko asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean the Shadows?" Yukari asked with an uneasy expression. "They're what we're fighting against."

"_We…?" _Minato thought. He could take a good guess about who else might be involved. _"Definitely a dorm for those with 'special' needs…" _

And going by that logic that would mean…

"So you can use a Persona too then?" Minato asked Yukari.

"Huh? How do you know what…?"

"Igor told us about them!" Hamuko answered with a smile. Minato shot her a dirty look while Yukari just looked confused by Hamuko's proclamation. The girl quickly covered her mouth and looked sheepish when she realized what she had let slip out.

"What are you talking about…?"

"She's just joking." Minato cut in quickly. "We know what the power is called because that's the word that we heard in our heads before we summoned those things. It is what you call them, right? Persona?"

"Ah, yeah. And I can use one." Yukari affirmed. "Look, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions about Persona and Shadows and all that, but can we hold off on that for now? I… we'll explain everything to you guys once you're out of here."

"…Fair enough." Minato agreed, relieved that he'd be getting some answers.

"Thanks for visiting us." Hamuko smiled at her. "When can we leave this place anyway? Hospitals are so stuffy."

"You make it sound like you been to them a lot." Yukari teased her. "And if you guys aren't feeling that bad I can probably get you out of here before tonight. You'll probably have to let the doctors examine you first, but they said it was just a case of severe exhaustion so…"

"The sooner we're out of here the better!" Hamuko beamed. "Right, Minato-kun?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. Whatever." Minato gave a brief nod. He hadn't really been paying attention.

"I'll go find a doctor or a nurse and tell them you guys are up. I'll let the others at the dorm know too." Yukari said as she headed towards the door. She paused and withdrew her hand as she reached for the handle. "Hey…"

Minato and Hamuko glanced at her.

"I… I'm sort of like you guys, you know? I mean, besides being able to use a Persona."

"What do you mean?" Hamuko asked.

"My dad died in an accident here when I was little, and due to that my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms." Yukari shifted at the door with a guilty expression. "I… I already know about both of your pasts. About Minato-kun's parents and your situation, Hamuko…"

Minato tensed at the information while Hamuko blinked in surprise. How had she gotten their information?

"I-I mean, it didn't seem fair that I knew something about you guys while you didn't know anything about me." Yukari stammered. "See, my dad he… there was some sort of explosion in the area ten years ago and apparently he was caught in the blast. At least, that's what everyone says. Nobody knows for sure what happened or what caused the incident, but… he was working in a lab for the Kirijo Group at the time. So I'm hoping I'll find out more if I stick around. You know, since Gekkoukan is sponsored by the Kirijo group and I'm staying at the dorm with Mitsuru-senpai. She's the daughter of the head of the Kirijo Group, you know."

Minato and Hamuko simply listened as Yukari vented to them. The girl finally sighed and chuckled to herself.

"Sorry for telling you guys all this when you just woke up but… this whole week I've been thinking about how much I've… how much we've been hiding things from you two so I wanted to tell you this at least. This way I think I can apologize and… and I've really wanted to tell someone about this for a long time."

"Yukari…" Hamuko said softly.

"Well, thanks for listening. And I'm sorry about what happened." Yukari said, finally smiling at the two of them. "I'll go get a doctor and see about getting you guys out of here. I'll be back soon."

With that, Yukari gave the duo one last smile before heading out the door and shutting it behind her. Hamuko sighed and smiled at where the girl had stood.

"I feel bad about what happened to her father. It must have been tough to lose a parent at her age…"

"Yeah…" Minato agreed though he sounded a little bitter. "She meant well, but going so far as to look up what happened to us when we were kids… she should've asked us first. Some issues should be kept private."

"Minato-kun…" Hamuko muttered softly. "So you…?"

"It's not something I like talking about." Minato replied shortly as he leaned back against his pillow. "I lost my parents ten years ago in an accident. There's really not much more to it and there's no use crying about something that happened so long ago…"

"When you say it like that it sounds like you don't care…"

"It's not that. It's just that there's no helping it." Minato sighed, running a hand through his blue locks. "That's just… it's just life, Hamuko-san. People die. Some earlier than others…"

Hamuko didn't know what to say to that. He sounded so tired and distant, but it would be insensitive of her to just say "cheer up".

"And what about you?" Minato asked suddenly. "I don't know about your situation, but Yukari implied that you didn't have parents. But back in the Faculty Office I remember Toriumi-sensei saying you had guardians though?"

"Actually, I don't know who my blood relatives are. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember." Hamuko confessed. Minato turned his head to give her his attention. "I can only remember up until ten years ago when my parents, er, guardians picked me up from the orphanage. That's… I mean, it's not like my life was tragic or anything and I've been really happy with them. They treat me like family and I love them. I'm happy being Hamuko Runako."

"…I see." Minato mumbled, turning his head to gaze at the ceiling. "Our situations are different, but we are a bit similar, I guess…"

"Just a little." Hamuko smiled. "You know… I haven't actually talked with anyone about this before."

"…Is that so?" Minato didn't admit that he rarely talked about his parents' deaths with anyone. He was actually talking more with Hamuko than he remembered talking with anyone in his life. It was so out of character for him…

"I think we can get along with each other, Minato-kun." Hamuko smiled. "After all, Igor said we're in this journey or something together, right? So let's work together."

"…Guess there's no choice." Minato sighed. "Just keep the stuff about Igor and the Velvet Room a secret, okay? I think knowledge of that place is just unique to us and we don't need to go around telling people about our visiting a blue elevator in our dreams."

"Heehee! Right…"

***SMASH* **

Minato and Hamuko both jumped in their beds as they both heard something like glass shatter within their minds, followed by a mysterious voice that rang in their heads.

**Thou art I… and I am thou…**

"M-Minato-kun?!"

"I know! I hear it too!"

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…**

"W-What the…?" Minato stammered. Who was talking to them?!

"There are voices in my head! And they talk weird!" Hamuko shouted, covering her ears and shaking her head from side to side.

**Thou hast established a new Social Link…**

"Social Link…?" Both muttered in unison. Wasn't that something Igor had talked about…?

**Minato Arisato has established the Social Link: Fool with Hamuko Runako…**

That was what Minato heard in his mind. What Hamuko heard, however, was this:

**Hamuko Runako has established the Social Link: Fool with Minato Arisato…**

The voice in their heads faded away as a strange sensation settled over the two of them. Minato and Hamuko glanced at each other uneasily, not quite sure what to make of what just happened. They sat staring at each other for several minutes before Hamuko finally spoke up.

"Does… does this mean we're married now…?"

Minato slapped his forehead and let out a tired groan.

* * *

A week in the hospital after that ordeal on the rooftop and Minato was in and out of the hospital as soon as the doctors had gave him a once over yesterday afternoon. Same went for Hamuko. Minato had been happy to hear that Ikutsuki had excused the two of them for their week long absence from Yukari, so Minato arrived at school that morning composed and relaxed, wearing a calm mask as he thought of all that had happened to him since arriving at Iwatodai. It had all started off no different than what he was used to, but the moment he stepped inside the dorm things had taken even more drastic steps away from the norm. He was lucky his constant moving around throughout his life had made him adaptable to sudden changes in life, but this was just…

"Minato-kun!"

Minato paused at the school gates when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to find Hamuko racing towards him. The girl stopped in front of him, taking a moment to catch her breath before beaming at him.

"G-Good morning!"

"…Morning." Minato replied. "Is there something you wanted…?"

"A-Actually, I was wanted to talk to you earlier but Yukari stopped me to tell me something and then I found out you already left so I ran to the train but couldn't find you on it so I ran here as soon as I got off so-!"

"Hamuko-san."

"Eh?"

"Stop. Breathe. Then talk." Minato sighed as he instructed her.

"R-Right." Hamuko giggled as she took a deep breath and composed herself. "Okay, two things. First, Yukari wanted me to tell you that Ikutsuki-san wanted to talk with us today once we got back to the dorm and to meet him on the fourth floor."

"Okay. And the second thing?"

"The second thing is…" Hamuko reached down and dug inside her bag for a moment before pulling something out and presenting it to him with a flourish. "Here!"

"…A new sketchbook." Minato stated as he gazed at the book. He glanced at the smiling Hamuko. "You bought this for me?"

"Well, since it was my fault your old one was ruined I figured it was only right to get you a new one. I meant to give it to you a week ago, but with all that happened… well, you know!" Hamuko smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I would've been fine just using pages in my notebook during my spare time." Minato shrugged as he put away the sketchbook away in his bag. He gave the girl a small smile. "But thanks. I appreciate it."

"Hehe. Your welcome!" Hamuko smiled before her face turned serious. "Hey, what do you think Ikutsuki wants to talk to us about?"

"If I had to take a guess it would probably be about… that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Hamuko nodded. "About Personas and Shadows and all that."

"Well, yeah, there's that too but…" Minato trailed off as he gestured to her. "Let's walk and talk. We shouldn't be late after a long absence."

"True, true." Hamuko nodded and fell into pace with him. "So what were you saying before?"

"Hamuko-san, you were moving during that time too, so I'll assume you know about it…"

"Eh?"

Minato sighed. "I'm talking about at midnight when the world…"

Minato's voice was drowned out as the bell rang.

* * *

After the bell rang Minato and Hamuko had taken the train back together and headed to the dorm for their appointment with Ikutsuki. About halfway through their trek home, Minato had popped in his earphones to drown out Hamuko as she tried to talk his ear off. It's not like he cared about what her class was studying or how she had helped out Junpei during class. However, as they walked up the steps of the dorm Hamuko noticed that he was listening to music instead of her. She would have been angrier at his rudeness if she hadn't heard the song he was listening to.

"I LOVE Shoji Meguro!" Hamuko smiled as she and Minato walked up the steps to the fourth floor. "I think his new album is his best work yet. The song 'Battle Hymn of the Soul' is my favorite one! I always feel so energized when I listen to it!"

"Yeah, that one is pretty good." Minato agreed, happy that someone else appreciated his favorite music artist. "Personally, I like 'Burn My Dread' the most. I like the lyrics and the beat is really nice. I never get tired of it."

"Mhm. I know what you mean. Oh, and there's also-"

"Ah, you guys are here."

Minato and Hamuko both looked up to find Yukari waiting outside the room for them. She opened the door and gestured for them to follow her. Once inside, Minato and Hamuko both noticed that the rest of the dorm had apparently been invited to this little meeting. Well, it wasn't like they hadn't expected it…

"Hello you two." Ikutsuki greeted the two of them as they took seats on the cushioned chairs. Yukari took a seat on the sofa next to Mitsuru while a boy with silver hair wearing a red sweater vest was sitting next to Ikutsuki. "I'm glad that you're both okay."

Minato nodded while Hamuko just smiled at him. Ikutsuki adjusted his glasses and gestured to the boy next to him.

"Before we begin, this is Akihiko." Ikutsuki introduced him. "I think I mentioned him when I first came to visit you two."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko grinned at the two of them. Hamuko waved at him while Minato acknowledged him with a nod.

"Now, moving on." Ikutsuki continued with a solemn expression. "This question may sound strange, but would either of you believe me if I said a day consisted of more than twenty four hours?"

Minato and Hamuko answered together.

"Yes."

"I thought so. But as it turns out… I'm sorry, what?"

Minato and Hamuko were met with the shocked, disbelieving stares of the other four. Akihiko and Ikutsuki just looked startled while Mitsuru and Yukari both expressed more severe reactions to their rather nonchalant answers. Yukari looked like she was about to have a panic attack while Mitsuru's head shot back and forth between the two. The red haired young woman cleared her throat and started speaking.

"W-Well, you both are more accepting of our words than I thought, but-"

"Mitsuru-senpai." Minato interrupted the woman before she could say any more. "Both myself and Hamuko-san know about the world changing every day at midnight."

The room descended into silence.

"H-How…?" Yukari sputtered. "Wasn't last week your first…?"

"No." Minato shook his head. "I've been aware of the change since I was a kid. I've known about it for ten years to be precise. The dark atmosphere, no electronics working…"

"People turning into coffins." Hamuko added. Everyone turned to look at her. "I've been aware of it for about as long as Minato-kun has. It's been happening for me since before I was adopted." Hamuko smiled at them. "But I didn't think there was anyone like me until now!"

"Hamuko-san and I talked about our experiences before we came here today." Minato explained to all of them. "We figured that along with Personas and Shadows, this would probably be the other thing you would mention."

The four members of SEES simply stared at the two newcomers for a few more seconds before Ikutsuki spoke up.

"Fascinating…"

"Chairman!"

"Now, now, Mitsuru." Ikutsuki raised his hands to placate the girl as she shot him a harsh look. "This is a good thing! They've been living within the Dark Hour their entire lives, and they've adapted to it. This also explains why they seemed so at ease when we were monitoring them!"

"I'm sorry? Monitoring us?" Hamuko asked. Ikutsuki ignored her and smiled at the two of them.

"Tell me, have either of you encountered a Shadow or used a Persona before last week?"

"No. Last week was the first time I heard of anything called a Persona or a Shadow." Minato replied.

"I always treated the Twilight Zone as an extra hour of sleep or time to do some late night cramming before school." Hamuko said. "I never saw a Shadow until that time last week either…"

"T-Twilight Zone?" Mitsuru asked with a confused expression.

"Oh! That's just what I called it." Hamuko smiled. "Though, I guess I should start calling it the 'Dark Hour' instead, huh? It sounds better anyway."

"I-I see."

Ikutsuki clapped his hands together, regaining everyone's attention. "Well, we all came here tonight hoping to ease whatever worries or fears that may have developed from your first encounter with the Shadows, but the two of you know more than I thought! You know about the Dark Hour and it seems you understand what a Persona is. That saves us the trouble of explaining everything to you. All you really need to know now is how to deal with Shadows."

"I don't think they need much help with that." Akihiko said with a grin. He nodded to Minato and Hamuko. "We were watching the monitors that night and saw you two summon your Personas to knock off those Shadows. That's basically what we do. Shadows only appear during the Dark Hour, and normal people aren't aware of them since they're all asleep in their coffins. They'll attack anyone not in a coffin, and it's our job to defeat them." Akihiko gave them a confident smirk. "Sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cut in sharply. "You just got hurt the other day! Why are you always like this?"

Indeed, Minato and Hamuko could tell that the grey haired boy was cradling his left arm a bit. They could barely see a cast peeking out from underneath his sleeve. Akihiko grimaced at Mitsuru's tone and looked like he was going to retort before Ikutsuki beat him to it.

"Come now, Mitsuru. He does his work well." Ikutsuki said with a strained smile, hoping that he could forestall an argument for now. The man gave a relieved sigh when Mitsuru sat back down. The man turned back towards the two newcomers. "So, long story short, we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Or SEES, for short. On paper we're classified as a school club, but in reality we're a group that specializes in hunting and taking down Shadows."

"Wait, a school club?" Minato asked incredulously. "What do the other teachers think about a name like that? Or the principal?"

"Well, I am the chairman of our school, Minato-kun." Ikutsuki smiled. "I'll admit that when I first presented it I was given a few strange looks, but we're seen as more of a private neighborhood watch. Besides, I'm just the supervisor. And the name was Mitsuru's idea. She is the leader of our little club, after all."

"I thought it was a good name." Mitsuru said with a proud smile. She frowned as an unsure look crossed over her features. "Was I wrong…?"

"No! I think it's a cool name!" Hamuko gave her opinion. Mitsuru smiled at the girl's response.

"As long as no one is bothered by it…" Minato murmured. If it were, him he would be a little apprehensive about a group with a name like that.

"One other thing you both should know about Shadows is that they prey on a person's mind." Mitsuru explained. "They're actually responsible for some of the incidents you might have heard on the news, plus all those who have developed Apathy Syndrome."

"Oh, I heard about that from Yukari when she showed me around Paulownia Mall." Hamuko said. "Those people were all pale and were wandering around like zombies. Are… are you saying they've been attacked by Shadows?"

"That's right." Ikutsuki picked up from where Mitsuru left off. "And though it's rare, some people have the ability to move around within the Dark Hour. Even rarer, unique individuals can awaken to a power that allows them to fight Shadows."

"Persona…" Minato muttered the word.

"Exactly." Ikutsuki smiled. "Only Persona-users can fight Shadows. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

Mitsuru suddenly stepped forward, producing a silver briefcase from somewhere and setting it on the table in front of Minato and Hamuko. She opened the briefcase and revealed a pair of guns that looked like the same one Yukari had carried with her that night when they first arrived at the dorm, and two armbands with the word "SEES" on them.

"You both can probably see where this is leading. We'd like the two of you to join us." Mitsuru said. "We've prepared Evokers for the both of you. We'd like you both to lend us your strength."

"I understand." Hamuko nodded determinedly and picked up her Evoker and armband.

"J-Just like that?" Yukari gasped.

"I don't mind either." Minato said as he took the remaining Evoker and SEES armband. "If we have the power, why not use it?"

Plus, he had already signed a contract. If this was the journey he was meant to take… he saw no other alternative. There was no walking away.

"Shadows won't be snacking on anyone's brain while I'm around!" Hamuko grinned as she strapped the gun to her side and put on the SEES armband. "They won't know what hit 'em!"

"Heh, that's the spirit!" Akihiko grinned at the girl's attitude.

"I was afraid you guys would say no…" Yukari gave a relieved sigh before smiling at them. "Welcome to the team!"

"I really appreciate it." Mitsuru smiled as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "If you two have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll answer what I can."

"And if she can't answer those questions, don't be afraid to ask me either." Ikutsuki smiled warmly. "To think we would gain two new members in one night! Thank you both so much."

"No problem!" Hamuko smiled.

"Yeah." Minato nodded absentmindedly as he looked over the Evoker.

"As for your room assignment, Minato-kun, why don't you just stay here?" Ikutsuki smiled. "I don't know what the hold up was, but there's no sense transferring you to the other dorms, is there? Feel free to stay in your current room."

"Like it was going to end up any differently…" Minato said, rolling his eyes.

Ikutsuki laughed in amusement while the other members of SEES shook their heads.

***SMASH* **

Both Minato and Hamuko jumped when they heard glass breaking and a familiar, ominous voice speak to them from within their minds.

**Thou art I… and I am thou…**

Minato and Hamuko glanced at each other. This was…

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Judgment Arcana…**

Judgment? Not Fool…?

**Thou hast established a new Social Link…**

**Minato Arisato has established the Social Link: Judgment with SEES Team…**

**Hamuko Runako has established the Social Link: Judgment with SEES Team…**

As the voice faded again, Minato and Hamuko gave each other uncomfortable looks.

Was this going to happen every time they formed Social Links? And if so, how many could be formed…?

* * *

Minato turned over the Evoker in his hand. The silver sheen of the gun gleamed despite the lack of light. It was the Dark Hour, so he was using the time to think about everything that had happened so far. He had also been sure to cover up the camera he had spotted in the corner of the ceiling across from his bed. No more "monitoring" if he could help it. Leaving aside the blatant intrusion of his privacy and personal space, Minato wondered what the future would hold for him. All this business with Personas and Shadows… as if the Dark Hour hadn't already been enough. And then there was everything Igor had told him…

But he couldn't deny the possibility that this would lead answering questions he had about the Dark Hour since he first experienced it. Not only that, but he'd learn more about Personas and this Wild Card ability he and Hamuko seemed to possess…

"Hi. How are you?"

Minato blinked when a voice spoke to him from within the dark silence. He quickly sat up and came upon a familiar figure sitting at the foot of his bed.

"You…" Minato's eyes widened as he stared at the boy in striped clothing he had met when he first came to the dorms. The boy chuckled when he heard Minato speak.

"Soon the end will come…" The boy intoned before turning to look Minato in the eye. "I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The end…?" Minato whispered.

"The end of everything." The boy said softly. The boy's expression grew sad. "But to be honest, I don't exactly know what it is…"

Even if he didn't know what he was talking about himself, "The end" still sounded pretty foreboding…

"I see you've awakened to your power. So has she." The boy went on with a smile. "And what unusual powers they are. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. For a long time, I thought you were the only one. Perhaps she…" the boy shook his head. "Well, such power may become your salvation, depending on where you end up."

The boy's body seemed to distort and grow hazy.

"Remember to honor the commitment you made." The boy smiled, causing Minato's eyes to widen. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me…"

Minato could see through the boy's body now.

"Wait! How do you know about my contract? How do you know about my power? Who are you?"

The boy only smiled in response.

"See you later…"

Before he could even blink the boy was gone. Minato stared at where his intruder had once sat before sighing and collapsing back on his bed.

"The universe is laughing at me somehow, I just know it." Minato sighed as he pulled his covers up and buried his face in his pillow.

He'd think about everything that he had been thrust into later and deal with things as they came. It was easier that way. Personas, Shadows, SEES, Social Links, the Velvet Room, that weird kid… he'd worry about all that some other time.

For now, he just wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: There we go. Minato and Hamuko have joined SEES. Can't wait until they get to show off once they hit the tower. Also a big thank you to The Infamous Man for the beta of this chapter. Appreciate it, man.

So yeah, here's the first instance of a relatively minor change regarding Social Links. I wanted Minato and Hamuko to link with each other, and Fool Link is perfect, but then there's no SEES link. Easily fixable by making it the Judgment Link since I always felt that was a wasted link in game. It's put to much better use here as an actual link I think rather than ranking up from just climbing a few floors. I'm also of the belief that the reason both main characters were so nonchalant about the Dark Hour when arriving in Iwadotai during the game was because they were already used to the Dark Hour, but Shadows and Persona were a first. I foreshadowed this a bit with how both Minato and Hamuko reacted to the Dark Hour and their thoughts regarding what Yukari thought was strange. Of course, I'm sure there are other questions being raised regarding certain events in this chapter. I'm hoping for that. Want the answers? Stick around if you want to find out. Should be fun.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who dropped by to give it a read. Feedback is always appreciated as it only helps improve the story and my skills as a writer. Again, thanks goes out to my readers and I hope you all have happy days and whatnot.

Kiiam


	4. Chapter 3: Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona

A/N: Next chapter is go. Now we finally get our first trip to Tartarus. Or at least build up to it. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leader**

"Persona…"

Hamuko muttered the word to herself as she rode the monorail to Gekkoukan High School. Even as Shoji Meguro's music blared in her eardrums she still found it easy to concentrate on her thoughts. She had almost been up all night contemplating about what had happened since last week. Awakening her Persona, fighting monsters called Shadows and meeting Igor in the Velvet Room and being told that she would be going on a journey.

It sounded like something out of the games she played.

"I was just the new transfer student until a week ago." Hamuko said to herself as if she was narrating something. She stepped off the monorail and headed towards Gekkoukan. "But then all of a sudden, I find out I have this unique power no one else has and suddenly the fate of the world is in my hands…!"

Hamuko paused for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. A few students passing her gave her strange looks before hurrying away. Hamuko giggled to herself as she resumed her trek.

"Aha… wouldn't that be something…" Hamuko giggled to herself. Really though, joking around was her way of dealing with everything that happened.

Well, it wasn't like her world had been quite ordinary before, what with experiencing the Dark Hour since she was a kid. Now in the middle of her life as a high school student she found others just like her and about Personas and Shadows. The question was where did it all come from? Shadows had to come from somewhere and what made people have the potential use Persona anyway? Then there was the Dark Hour she had been living in since ten years ago, which was as far back as she could remember. Where did it come from?

"_Well, this is my chance to find out!" _Hamuko thought to herself. _"I could ask Mitsuru-senpai or Ikutsuki-san. If anyone would know it might be them."_

Let it never be said that Hamuko wasn't a positive thinker. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Yukari walking next to her until the girl greeted her.

"Morning."

Hamuko perked up when she heard her friend's voice over her music. The girl removed her headphones and gave her a happy smile as she returned her greeting. "Good morning, Yukari!"

The girl chuckled in response as she stared at Hamuko. "You seem pretty upbeat this morning. Though, I don't think it's much different from usual…"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Hamuko grinned as the two of them walked towards the school gate. "You could say my energy carried over from yesterday."

"Yeah. You were pretty enthusiastic about the whole thing." Yukari sighed.

"Mou… you still sound pretty depressed about it." Hamuko pouted. "Does Yukari dislike me…?"

"Huh? N-No, it's not that at all!" Yukari stammered, waving her hands and shaking her head in the negative. "I'm actually really glad you and Minato-kun agreed to join us, but… I mean, I was really surprised when you both said you already knew about the Dark Hour and I got worried and… and I don't want you getting in over your head or anything…"

"So what would that make you guys?"

"W-Well…"

"Stop worrying so much." Hamuko smiled, patting Yukari on the shoulder reassuringly. "I know what you guys do isn't fun and games and I joined you because I want to use my power to help people if I can. Sure, it was a lot to take in all at once but there's no reason I should be sad or angry about it if that's what you're worrying about. Besides, I've been experiencing the Dark Hour for a long time and I'm happy I found people who are like me. Why can't I be optimistic about it?"

"I guess you're right." Yukari said, finally giving a shrug. She smiled at Hamuko. "And between you and me, I was afraid of working alone with Mitsuru-senpai since Akihiko-senpai is injured. At least with you and Minato-kun things should be a little less tense."

"Just leave it to me!" Hamuko beamed, patting her chest confidently. "Let's do our best together, Yukari!"

Hamuko was satisfied when Yukari gave her a genuine smile in response.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Nothing special happened at school and no one had called Hamuko out about her week long absence yet, so the girl was happy with her mundane day. After homeroom was over Hamuko collected her things while Yukari waited for her. She had offered to show Hamuko around the strip mall by the station if she wanted and Hamuko had happily accepted. Just as Hamuko finished packing up, someone from the door called out to the two girls.

"Can I have a minute you two?"

Hamuko and Yukari both turned to person addressing them. Yukari was mildly surprised to see Mitsuru standing before them.

"Eh? Mitsuru-senpai? What do you-"

"I'll be brief." Mitsuru interrupted Yukari. "I'd like the two of you to come to the lounge when you come back to the dorm. I've already told Arisato the same. I have something I need to tell everyone. I'll give you the details later. See you there."

And as soon as she had said what she needed to, the Kirijo heir abruptly turned on her heel and left the room. Hamuko blinked guilelessly in the face of her senpai's swift arrival and departure.

"That was… fast."

"She's probably busy with things like the Student Council, unlike us." Yukari scoffed, surprising Hamuko with the bitterness in her tone.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility there?" Junpei spoke up from behind the two of them.

Yukari glared at Junpei for his apparent eavesdropping while Hamuko gave Yukari a curious look. "Do you not like Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari?"

"It's not that, she's just…" Yukari trailed off before shaking her head with a sigh. "Never mind. Let's go, Hamuko."

Hamuko quickly followed after Yukari who left in a bit of a huff.

* * *

"L-Look, about earlier… it's not that I don't like her or anything, okay?"

Hamuko looked up from the magazine she was reading to give Yukari a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm talking about what I said about Mitsuru-senpai…"

"That? I had actually forgotten about that." Hamuko grinned before shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "You shouldn't let it bother you. We all say things we don't mean sometimes."

"Yeah. I just got bothered about the way Junpei put it," Yukari sighed. "He's always talking about stuff that isn't his business. Be careful about what you say around him. He's got a talent for spinning offhand comments into these perverted delusions…"

"So he's that kind of guy, huh?" Hamuko giggled.

"Oh, you laugh now, but just you wait until he does it to you." Yukari said, rolling her eyes. "He's not a bad person, but the things he says sometimes… ugh! Listen to this, during freshman year he…!

Hamuko and Yukari continued to gossip while browsing through magazines and books in the Book On! Shop before heading back to the dorm.

* * *

Minato came upon an unusual sight when he arrived at the dorm late in the day.

"Hey, Minato right? Wanna give me a hand here? This thing is freakin' heavy!"

Junpei Iori, if Minato remembered his name right, was standing on the steps that led to the dorm, struggling to tug a large suitcase up the stone steps. Minato removed his headphones and shouldered his bag, moving up to help Junpei drag the suitcase up the remaining steps.

"Whew! Thanks, man." Junpei grinned at Minato. "Could've packed a bit lighter, but I was able to move all my stuff in one trip this way!"

"…Why are you here?" Minato asked, glancing at the suitcase again. Though there was really only one answer to his question…

"Heh. Guess we'll be staying at the same dorm from now one, huh?"

Minato sighed. He figured that was the case. But wait, if Junpei was moving in, then that could mean…

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

"Ah, just a sec!" Junpei called back in reply to Akihiko's voice, who shouted at him from inside of the dorm. Junpei made his way into the dorm with Minato following after him.

The faces of two shocked girls met them upon entering.

"Heh. Wazzup?" Junpei grinned as he greeted Hamuko and Yukari who were standing next to Akihiko.

"J-Junpei?!" Yukari exclaimed. "Why are YOU here?!"

Hamuko glanced from Akihiko who stood by the door, to a grinning Junpei, then finally to a stoic Minato before going back to Akihiko. Slowly, she raised a finger to point at Junpei.

"Hey, Senpai, is Junpei…?"

"So you all know each other?" Akihiko smiled. "That's good since he'll be staying here from now on."

"Wait, he's staying here?" Yukari went on, still having trouble coming to terms with what was going on. "Why?"

"Yeah, I thought that… wait, can Junpei use a Persona…?" Hamuko asked.

To Yukari's shock, Akihiko nodded in the affirmative.

"That's right. I actually bumped into him a couple nights ago." Akihiko explained. "He has the potential, and it seems he awakened to it just recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help. Both Mitsuru and the chairman approved."

"Y-You've gotta be kidding…"

"So you DO have a Persona!" Hamuko smiled as Junpei nodded in assent to her statement. "So he knows about the Dark Hour and Shadows too?"

"I've already explained most everything to him." Akihiko replied.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junpei said sheepishly. "I don't remember much else but… looking back it was embarrassing the way I freaked out."

"It would happen to anyone if they didn't know what was going on." Hamuko said assuringly, and Junpei smiled in response.

"So it happened to you too?"

"Well, I can't really remember… it was ten years ago after all."

"Huh? Ten years?!"

"What about you, Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked, turning towards him. "Do you remember what it was like to experience the Dark Hour for the first time?"

"…I don't remember." Minato said quietly after a moment. "I was too little to remember."

Hamuko's eyebrows rose at the way he said that. Minato's melancholy tone didn't seem to fit with what he was saying in her opinion.

"Eesh… all those coffins and the world turning green, and you're tellin' me you two have been living like that for ten years?" Junpei shook his head in amazement. "Wow…"

"You get used to it eventually." Hamuko smiled. "When it happens everyday, you kinda have to."

"I'll bet." Junpei suddenly grinned. "Still, it's nice to know I'm not the only one. If it was just me it'd be lonely."

"Yeah." Hamuko smiled softly in response to that, agreeing with what Junpei was saying. Up until a week ago, she had thought she'd been the only one. "It's good to have you on the team, Junpei!"

"Heh, you can count on me!"

"Well, I think that's all with the introductions." Akihiko said. "I'll show Junpei where his room is so he can get unpacked. The rest of you meet back in the lounge at about an hour before midnight. Mitsuru already mentioned that she had something she wanted to tell you all, right?"

Akihiko left to help Junpei haul his luggage up to the second floor, leaving Yukari, Hamuko and Minato to stare after them. Yukari gave a tired sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Of all the people…" Yukari said incredulously.

"It's better than a complete stranger joining up." Hamuko smiled.

"I guess so. He just seems a little too excited about this." Yukari sighed. "He's like a little kid who doesn't know what he's gotten into."

"It'll be more fun this way though!"

"You sound just like him…"

Minato stepped past the two girls as they continued to talk. He put his headphones back on as he trudged up the stairs. He figured he might as well relax until the meeting.

* * *

Late at night all the members of SEES gathered in the dorm's lounge. The chairman, Mitsuru and Akihiko were already seated and waiting for the others. Upon entering, Hamuko and Yukari took seats on the couch next to Mitsuru while Minato and Junpei sat down on the cushioned chairs next to the coffee table.

"Okay, now everybody's here I'd like your undivided attention," Ikutsuki said. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona users we had. However, that number recently jumped to six. With our four new members, I think we're more than ready to explore that place…"

Akihiko smiled excitedly at the chairman's words. "You're talking about Tartarus, right?"

"You got it." Ikutsuki smiled. "Starting tonight, at 12:00AM, we shall commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Junpei muttered the word, sounding puzzled. "I think Akihiko-senpai mentioned something like that to me but what exactly is it?"

"It's the first we've heard of it too." Hamuko added, gesturing to herself and Minato.

"Ah, I guess we forgot to mention that…" Yukari said.

"It's no surprise that they haven't seen it. After all, it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki said.

"Just like the Shadows…" Minato murmured.

"We've only seen glimpses of the inside, but it's the perfect place for us to train." Akihiko said, picking up where the chairman left off. "You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

"Woah… a nest?" Junpei said.

"So it's where all the Shadows come from then?" Hamuko asked.

"Not only that, but we also believe that the reason for the Dark Hour's existence can be found there as well." Ikutsuki said solemnly. "By exploring Tartarus, not only can we help eliminate the threat Shadows pose, but we may be able to find out more about them as well."

"That's great and all, but what about Akihiko-senpai's injury?" Yukari pointed out. "Won't fighting make it worse?"

"Don't worry about him Takeba." Mitsuru said reassuringly. "Since Akihiko still needs time for his arm to fully recover, he'll only come as far as the entrance. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I got it…" Akihiko gave a despondent reply.

"Are you coming with us, Ikutsuki-san?" Hamuko asked.

"Oh no." Ikutsuki waved his hands in the negative with a sheepish look on his face. "I can't use a Persona, so I'll just monitor things from here."

* * *

Minato glanced up at the crescent shaped moon glowing brightly in the dark night sky. He flipped open his cell phone to check the time. It was ten minutes until midnight. As the group followed after Mitsuru and Akihiko, who were leading them to wherever they were headed, he couldn't help but wonder about this Tartarus place they were going to. He was curious about what this so called "Shadow's nest" looked like or where it was at.

"Isn't it a little strange though?" Hamuko's voice broke through his train of thought. "If he can't use a Persona like the rest of us, why can Ikutsuki-san experience the Dark Hour?"

"I'm not surprised by your confusion, but there are people like that. There are those who can move in the Dark Hour but can't summon a Persona." Mitsuru replied. "But the chairman supports us even without one. He helps keep us organized and provides us with the supplies needed to combat Shadows."

"So he gets us these then?" Hamuko asked, twirling her Evoker in her hand. "Wonder where he gets these toys…"

"I wouldn't refer to the Evokers as "toys", but if you're so curious why don't you ask the chairman when we get back? I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering your questions."

"Hm… I think I'll pass. It's probably a really long explanation and I can only imagine the puns that would come along with it."

Mitsuru gave an amused smile in response to that statement.

"We're here." Akihiko announced from ahead of them.

The new members of SEES, barring Yukari, were mildly surprised where they had ended up.

"Seriously? This is the place?" Junpei asked pointing past the gate. "Why our school?"

"No way… our school has a secret basement that hides all the Shadows?!" Hamuko exclaimed.

Minato and Yukari gave the girl odd looks at that.

"Not exactly." Akihiko said. "Just give it a minute. It's almost midnight."

Minato took out his cell phone and checked his clock again for what might have been the sixth time. Akihiko was right. In just a few seconds, the Dark Hour would begin. Suddenly, all the light was seemingly sucked out of the area, leaving everyone within the pale atmosphere of the Dark Hour, illuminated only by the large yellow moon. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

The tremor that shook through the area was new though.

Minato looked up from his phone, his eyes going wide as he watched Gekkoukan High School grow and stretch up into the night sky. The other buildings seemed to surround and attach to the tower that seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Everything in the area twisted around or stacked itself on top of the buildings as they morphed and grew. Sounds of the earth moving and metal grinding against metal were the transformation's symphony. Eventually, a warped tower was settled in the place where their school had once been, the top of the tower almost looking like it was being cradled by the crescent moon in the background sky. The entrance loomed in front of them just past the gate, a large glowing blue clock with its hands pointing to midnight hovering just above the doors.

Throughout the school's transformation, Mitsuru and Akihiko's faces had remained impassive while Yukari only looked a bit unsettled. Minato, Hamuko and Junpei's faces clearly expressed their awe and surprise. Mitsuru stepped forward, snapping them out of their shock when she began to speak.

"This is Tartarus," Mitsuru announced. "The tower that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"T-This is Tartarus?" Junpei stammered. "W-What the hell happened to our school?!"

"Wow…" Hamuko stared up at the tower. Her tone was evidence of her wonder.

Minato shared their surprise. Though he wondered how he had missed the large tower the first night he came here. It stretched almost up to the clouds, and he wondered if he could see it from the dorm…

"So this is the nest you guys talked about…" Minato muttered.

"The tower disappears without a trace once the Dark Hour ends. There's almost no evidence that it even exists, though people like us can confirm its existence with our own eyes." Mitsuru said.

"B-But why?" Junpei continued to sputter. "Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?!"

"…I don't know." Mitsuru answered after a moment. Her response sounded unnaturally subdued.

"That's what we hope to find out. There has to be clues in Tartarus that will help explain about why it appears and how it relates to the Dark Hour and the Shadows." Akihiko explained. "Mitsuru and I have only taken a peek inside, but now we can really start exploring it."

"It sounds pretty exciting the way you put it." Hamuko smiled.

Akihiko smiled back. "Doesn't it?"

"Akihiko…"

His enthusiasm was gone the moment he heard Mitsuru's chiding voice. "I know, I know…"

"Don't feel so bad, Senpai." Hamuko chirped, patting him on the back. "It's better to give your arm time to heal rather than make the injury worse! You can explore all you want after you're healed."

Her words were meant to be encouraging, but they didn't seem to do much to improve the older boy's mood. The six Persona users stepped inside the tower. Minato took a quick look around the entrance, immediately noticing the flight of stairs that led up to a huge golden clock with a door at the base. A strange glowing mechanism of some sort was on his right, while a smaller clock was set just beyond the stairs to his left. There was also the motorcycle placed next to the stairs that he assumed belonged to one of his upperclassmen. He assumed it was Mitsuru's when she walked up to and inspected the vehicle before turning back towards the group.

"This place is pretty cool on the inside…" Junpei said as he inspected the place for himself.

"Cool? More like creepy…" Yukari said, rubbing her upper arms uncomfortably. "It's so quiet…"

"I'm with Junpei on this one." Hamuko smiled. "I think this place looks really cool. Don't you think so, Minato-kun?"

"Ah, yeah…" Minato nodded absently, not really paying attention.

"This is only the entrance. Tartarus contains a large maze that winds throughout the tower, and the entrance lies just beyond that doorway." Mitsuru proclaimed, gesturing to the door at the top of the stairs. She turned to stare at the four newest members of SEES. "The four of you will go inside in order to get a feel for the place."

"B-By ourselves?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to go very far." Mitsuru said. "You're all still new to this, and this will help you all get adjusted. And I'll be monitoring you from here to make sure you're safe."

"Plus, the Shadows on the first few floors are small fry." Akihiko smirked. "Even beginners like you should have no problem taking care of them."

"So you have explored a couple floors already, huh?" Hamuko asked. She narrowed her eyes at her senpai with a playful smile on her lips. "You never meant to come in with us, did you?"

"That's right." Akihiko nodded.

"That's pretty irresponsible. Sending us newbies alone into a tower full of Shadows."

"It's not irresponsibility, Runako. I know you're all more than capable of exploring the first floors of Tartarus without our assistance." Mitsuru returned with a smile.

"Having said that, we're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions that might come up." Akihiko said.

Junpei immediately perked up at this.

"For real? One of us…?" Junpei grinned excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!"

Yukari and Hamuko both gave Junpei flat looks behind his back while Mitsuru shook her head slightly as Junpei's behavior. Akihiko sighed before looking past the three of them.

"Hey, Minato!"

The blue haired boy raised his head when he heard his named called.

"You're in charge."

Minato was nonplussed in response to that.

"…What."

Hamuko accepted the decision with a smile while Yukari gave a slow nod of understanding in response. Junpei immediately voiced his objections.

"W-Wait! Why him?! He doesn't look like a leader!" Junpei protested with a frown.

Despite his own feelings on the matter, Minato glared Junpei for the comment.

"Well, he HAS fought Shadows before." Yukari pointed out.

Junpei glanced over at Minato in surprise. "What? Seriously?"

"It was either going to be Arisato or Runako, but we eventually decided on the former." Mitsuru said.

"What! But she's a girl!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I fought Shadows before too!"

"Oh, er, really…?"

"That's one of the reasons we decided to pick one of them for the position, but there's also the fact that both of them have lived in the Dark Hour for ten years, so they're already used to it. Not only that, but both of them can summon their Personas without any difficulties." Akihiko turned towards Yukari and Junpei and gave them a hard look. "Can you two do the same? Can you summon your Personas without hesitating like they can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can." Junpei boasted.

"Um…" Yukari was less sure.

Everyone in the lobby except Mitsuru jumped when a gunshot echoed throughout the room. Akihiko stood with his Evoker pressed underneath his chin. His Persona floated above his head.

"So that's Senpai's Persona…" Hamuko murmured. "It looks pretty strong…"

"Polydeuces." Akihiko said the name of his Persona for everyone's clarity. Its body was bulky but its hands and feet were small and thin, bar some sort of attachment on its right arm. "This is how a Persona should be summoned. No hesitation. Against shadows, without your Persona you're screwed. Do you understand that?"

"G-Got it." Junpei nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Yukari replied shakily.

"Hold on."

Everyone looked back at Minato who stood with one hand raised while the other was rubbing his forehead, expressing his confusion.

"Are you sure you want me to be the leader?" Minato asked.

"Of course." Mitsuru nodded. "You've proven yourself capable enough."

"How? I got lucky against that Shadow from a week ago and the only reason I was able to summon my Persona was because I didn't want to die. It was more adrenaline than anything else." Minato said. He left out the part about the mysterious kid telling him to shoot himself. "Plus, Yukari-san has been with you longer. Why not pick her to be the leader instead of someone who you just met?"

"Despite what you say, you handled the situation quite well. You protected Takeba and Runako and showed us that you're a dependable person." Mitsuru said. "Not only that, but the reason we chose you over Runako was because of the power you displayed. The Persona you summoned that defeated the larger Shadow was-"

"That was a fluke. I'm not even sure how that happened and when… whatever it was showed up it felt like my head was going to split in two." Minato interrupted. "Do not ask me to repeat that, because it won't happen."

Minato grimaced and rubbed his temples as he thought back to that night when that black Persona… had it even been a Persona? Well, he thought back to when whatever it was had torn its way out of Orpheus and slaughtered that large Shadow. He really hoped that it didn't decide to make another appearance when they encountered Shadows tonight.

"I… I see." Mitsuru slowly nodded, an expression of discomfort falling over her features. "Well, if you're that uncomfortable with the position I wouldn't want to force it on you. I suppose…"

"I can be the leader if he doesn't want to!" Junpei exclaimed. "Seriously! I have no problem with that!"

"I was going to suggest that Runako would be the leader since she was our second pick." Mitsuru told the disheartened Junpei. "So, Runako, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Ehehehe… I'm not really the leader type." Hamuko laughed sheepishly. "I'm more comfortable receiving orders than giving them. I'm not a good candidate in my opinion."

"Then…!"

"Junpei, calm down." Yukari sighed before he could speak up. "You're not going to be picked if you keep asking for it.

"But no one else wants to do it!"

"Why don't you want to be the leader, Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked suddenly, turning towards the blue haired boy. "I think you'd make a good leader."

"Really? Well, if you think so it must be true then." Minato deadpanned.

"Don't make fun. All I'm saying is there's no reason you shouldn't accept the position." Hamuko smiled. "I don't mind following you. I'd actually feel really comfortable if you were the one calling the shots while we're in there. Right guys?"

"I don't mind." Yukari said with a small shrug. "If Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai chose him I'm fine with it."

"Hey, don't pressure the guy." Junpei smiled. "If he doesn't want to be the leader wouldn't it be bad to force him?"

"Ignoring Junpei… it's just for a little while. What do you say, leader?" Hamuko asked.

Minato stared at the girl who kept smiling at him before heaving a sigh. He muttered something under his breath before glancing over at Mitsuru.

"I guess I'm the leader then."

"Thank you." Mitsuru smiled gratefully at Minato. Yukari and Akihiko gave him their own smiles while Junpei clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. "We'll leave things in your hands then."

"Sorry for twisting your arm like this." Hamuko whispered to Minato with a giggle.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Before you guys head inside, why don't you two try summoning your Personas for practice?" Akihiko suggested to Yukari and Junpei. "This way it's less likely for you to freeze up once you fight the Shadows."

"I won't freeze up!" Junpei protested before calming down. "But I get what you're saying. Yeah, I'll give a few test shots."

"Me too." Yukari said as she took out her Evoker. "I don't want a repeat of that night…"

Minato watched the two of them, curious to see what kind of Personas they had before he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned towards Hamuko who was staring off to her left for some reason.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Do you see what I see?" Hamuko asked back, pointing to whatever she was staring at.

Minato's eyebrows went up when he noticed a familiar blue door between two of the pillars that surrounded the walls of the room. He glanced down at his pocket, noticing the blue glow coming from the Velvet Key that had appeared in it out of nowhere when he had woken up from the hospital. Noticing everyone's attention was still on Junpei and Yukari, Minato headed towards the door. Hamuko followed after him. The two Persona users stood in front of the blue door. Minato took his key out of his pocket while Hamuko took out hers. He assumed her key had just appeared out of nowhere like his. As they held their keys out in front of them, the door opened. Minato and Hamuko glanced at each other before stepping inside. They both felt that weightless feeling from before as they were momentarily blinded from a light beyond the door as it opened before they felt their feet touch ground and noticed their surroundings were painted in blue. Minato and Hamuko looked ahead as they walked into the room with a familiar voice greeting them.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

* * *

A/N: Good to end it here, I think. Now you can all look forward to a meeting in the Velvet Room and SEES' first foray into Tartarus next chapter. Thanks again to The Infamous Man for checking this over before its posting. Go read his fics. They're awesome.

So yeah, Minato's the leader in this one with Hamuko playing second banana. Of course, that doesn't mean she'll be less important. As most of you should be able to tell by now I'm sort of swapping perspectives between the two protagonists and will continue to do so, taking the time to focus on either Hamuko, Minato, or both at the same time. They both share the role of protagonist in this story, and I hope I've succeeded in showing that.

Anyway feedback is much appreciated to anyone willing to give it. Next chapter is an exciting one and a glimpse at how I'll handle battles with Shadows and using Personas so I hope you guys decide to check it out. Have a good one everyone.

Kiiam


	5. Chapter 4: Tartarus

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

A/N: Next chapter is go. This time we follow our protagonists as they venture into Tartarus following a brief visit to the Velvet Room. I hope it pleases those who decide to read.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tartarus**

The room hadn't changed from their last impromptu visit. Minato and Hamuko each took one of the two seats in front of the table, Minato on the right, Hamuko on the left. Igor smiled at the two of them as he sat on the blue couch opposite of them. Elizabeth stood on the mysterious old man's left side, while Theodore stood on his right side.

"I've been waiting for you two." Igor smiled. "The time has come for both of you to wield your power."

Minato and Hamuko sat in their chairs silently as the man spoke, absorbing his words.

"The tower that you are about to venture into… how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" Igor paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Ah, regrettably… neither of you are capable of answering these questions."

"We will though." Hamuko said determinedly. "That's why we're going to explore Tartarus!"

"I am aware, and I wish you luck in doing so." Igor smiled. "But to help answer these questions, you both must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"About the door that appeared in the Tartarus lobby…" Minato began before Igor interrupted him.

"It leads here, though only you and your fellow guest are able to see it." Igor answered Minato's unfinished question. "Moving on, the power you two possess is unique. It is like the number zero… empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities."

"And when put in a way we can understand, that means what exactly?" Minato asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the old man.

Igor smiled widely at the two.

"It means you two are able to possess multiple Personas in addition to your own, and summon them as needed."

Minato and Hamuko's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"Wait, so we can use Personas other than Orpheus?" Hamuko asked excitedly.

"Do you remember how I mentioned that your Persona is like a mask that protects you from hardship?" Igor asked, happy when both guests nodded. "The two different Orpheus you both summoned are your primary masks to wear, and they will always be ready to heed your call. However, the Wild Card ability allows you to switch your normal mask for others, in other words, you can switch from Orpheus to other Persona with different, stronger abilities."

"So Orpheus will always be our Persona to use, but we can use others as we acquire them." Minato rationalized. "How do we get new Persona then?"

"By defeating enemies you come across, the faces of possibility will appear before you. In other words, by defeating Shadows you may acquire new Personas." Igor smiled. "There may be times when it is difficult, but you must reach out and grasp onto these powers. Of course, your powers will also grow accordingly… be sure to keep that in mind."

"How many Persona can we get? Do we get something special if we get them all?" Hamuko asked eagerly.

"Before you get too excited, I should mention that each of you can only possess a limited amount of Persona at one time. If you were to possess so many different faces, you may lose your sense of self, and that would be… problematic." Igor said, causing Hamuko to fall silent. "But fear not, for as long as you two are guests in the Velvet Room I shall not let that happen. Now, while I may occasionally guide you on your journey, my true role is something much different."

"True role?"

"Yes. I may not be able to provide answers, but I can lend support through Persona Fusion."

"Persona Fusion?" Minato muttered. "You mean… combining Personas?"

"That's right." Igor smiled. "The Personas you acquire will come in the form of cards. If you bring me these cards, I can take them and merge them into a single Persona stronger than its parts. The fused Persona will also inherit abilities from the Persona used to make it. These two will also lend their assistance."

Igor gestured to Elizabeth and Theodore, who had stood silently at opposite ends of the couch their master sat on until this point.

"Depending on what cards you bring, we will show you the possible combinations available, and record the Persona you acquire." Theodore explained.

"We will ensure that they inherit the skills you desire, and that the Persona's abilities are documented." Elizabeth added with a smile. She gestured to the tome she carried under her arm and then to an identical one her brother carried. "The books we each hold are called the Persona Compendium, and we will register the Persona you acquire or fuse within the pages. Should you ever want to recall a Persona you have dismissed or used in a fusion, my brother and I can bring them back… for a price."

"That's… you mean like sacrifices?" Hamuko asked uneasily when she caught the look in Elizabeth's eyes.

"She was actually talking about money." Theodore said with a chuckle. "The fee depends on how strong the Persona you wish to bring back is."

"Oh, that's good then." Hamuko smiled. Minato shook his head.

"I will keep track of our male guest's Persona, while my brother will handle the young lady's Persona." Elizabeth smiled, eyes on Minato as she said this. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same here…" Minato replied with a slow nod.

"I shall do my best to assist you during your journey." Theodore proclaimed, gently bowing towards Hamuko.

"Thank you, Theo-san." Hamuko smiled.

"Well… I believe now would be a good time to part. Time marches on in your world, and you cannot investigate the mysteries of the tower if you both remain here." Igor chuckled. "But feel free to come back whenever you wish. Even if there are times where I myself cannot assist you, Elizabeth and Theodore are more than capable of aiding you in my place."

"Alright then." Minato stood up. "We'll… see you all soon, I guess."

"Thank you for your help." Hamuko said gratefully, bowing as she stood.

"No need to thank us. You both are our honored guests, and it is our duty to help you." Igor smiled. "I look forward to seeing you two again. Until that time comes… farewell."

Giving the residents of the Velvet Room one last look, Minato and Hamuko both exited through the blue door they had entered in.

* * *

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

Minato and Hamuko found themselves facing the blue door as their senses slowly readjusted. Both turned around to see Yukari and Junpei giving them strange looks.

"Man, you both look like zombies." Junpei murmured. "What's up? You both were just kinda standing there…"

"Hamuko thought she saw something over here." Minato lied. "So we came over here to see what it was."

"Was it a Shadow?" Mitsuru asked, overhearing their conversation. "They don't usually appear in the lobby of Tartarus…"

"It was nothing. It's just my imagination." Hamuko assured everyone with a smile. "Guess I'm just a little anxious."

"If you say so…" Yukari said uncertainly.

"I thought you guys had just dozed off." Junpei smirked. He turned towards Minato. "You're not gonna fall asleep in the middle of battle, are ya leader?"

"You need to worry about that." Minato said, narrowing his eyes at his fellow junior. "Just don't fall behind."

Junpei looked like he was going to say something in response to that, but Yukari cut him off. "C'mon guys, if nothing's wrong then cut them some slack, Junpei. Let's just get going."

"Alright, alright…" Junpei sighed before giving a stiff smile. "I follow your lead then."

Minato nodded and gestured to the staircase. They all headed for the stairs.

"Hold on."

The four stopped when they heard Mitsuru's voice. Minato blinked as a small headset was placed into his hands.

"For communication." Mitsuru explained. "My Persona, Penthesilea, can link up with those headsets and provide audio backup. It can also detect shadows and analyze their strengths and weaknesses from a distance, just so long as you keep those radio headsets on. It's not where my Persona's skills shine most… but it is a useful ability nonetheless."

"You said you and Akihiko-senpai have already explored the first few floors. Did you to ever write down a map of the floors so we know where we're going?" Minato asked.

"We tried that at first, but it proved to be a fruitless effort when we realized that the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day." Mitsuru sighed. "Yet another mystery we hope to find the reason for within the tower."

"I see…"

"Of course, the entrance always remains the same so I brought weapons here at an earlier date." Mitsuru said, gesturing to the side of the staircase where Minato immediately spotted the shortsword he had used a week ago. Hamuko had already rushed over and claimed the naginata she had used previously. "While your Persona should provide you with a means of attack and defense, it never hurts to have a little extra protection."

"Can't argue with that!" Junpei grinned as he picked up a katana. He swung the long sword like a bat. "Haha, sweet!"

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Yukari sighed as she picked up a bow and quiver, narrowing her eyes at Mitsuru. "I was wondering where my bow went."

"I made sure to take the spare one you use for practice, not your personal one." Mitsuru stated. "I assumed you wouldn't mind."

"Instead of assuming you could've asked for permission first…" Yukari muttered under her breath. "I thought I had lost it…"

"I take it these are more or less for emergencies if Shadows happen to get the drop on us?" Minato asked. "Are Personas more effective?"

"I wouldn't say that. The weaker Shadows can be defeated with a few stabs." Mitsuru replied. "It's just a means of conserving your strength. Using your Persona does take energy, so if you need to rest use those weapons as a means of attack instead."

"Got it."

"Do you have any more questions, or are you ready to go?"

"There's no point in waiting around when we've only got about an hour to explore this place." Minato said before turning towards the three members who he'd be leading. "You guys good?"

"Ready!" Hamuko chirped as she balanced her naginata on her shoulder.

"I'm all set." Yukari smiled.

"Let's get going!" Junpei urged.

Minato turned back towards Mitsuru. "I guess we'll be off then."

Mitsuru nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

"So… this is it, huh?" Junpei muttered as the four juniors took a look around the place.

A maze of corridors greeted Minato, Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei as they entered the labyrinth of Tartarus. Minato didn't really see much difference on the inside of Tartarus than the outside. Murky green colored the scenery and the darkness almost seemed to move like a mist throughout the corridors. He did think the floor had some resemblance to the halls of the school though. He supposed that was a given since the school had transformed into the tower.

"It's even creepier than the lobby…" Yukari said uneasily. "I hope I don't get lost…"

"Just stick to the group and you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Minato told her. "It's kinda dark, but once you get used to it you'll be able to see pretty easily."

"Wow, Minato-kun. You're already sounding like a leader." Hamuko giggled.

"Whatever…"

{Can you all hear me?}

"Clearly." Minato replied to Mitsuru, whose voice was transmitting through all of their headsets.

"Woah! So Senpai's Persona really is like a radio, huh?" Junpei grinned.

{I suppose that's one way of putting it, Iori.} Mitsuru chuckled before getting serious. {I'll be supporting you all from the outside from here on out.}

"You could've just come to support us in person instead." Yukari pointed out.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, Yukari!" Hamuko grinned. "This is just like a mother tossing her kid into the deep end of the pool to teach him how to swim! It's to help teach us how to do things on our own!"

"…That doesn't make me feel better at all."

"Hamu-tan, did that happen to you when you were a kid?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just the way you said it made it sound like…"

"Mitsuru-senpai, do you detect any Shadows at all?" Minato asked with an exasperated sigh.

{Yes, there are a couple close by. Be on guard.} Mitsuru cautioned. {You should be ready to engage them at any moment.}

"Oh man, this'll be my first time fighting Shadows." Junpei grinned excitedly. "I'm getting a little pumped up!"

"There… won't be any Shadows like the one from last week, right?" Yukari asked worriedly.

{Don't worry about that, Takeba. Like Akihiko said, the Shadows on the first few floors are quite weak. You're all more than capable of handling them together.} Mitsuru said. {Even so, proceed with caution. I apologize for not coming along, but I believe this is the best way for all of you to get used to fighting.}

With that, the communication was cut.

"…Why is she always like that?" Yukari muttered. She hadn't meant for her words to be heard, but Hamuko picked up on them anyway.

"Like what?" Hamuko asked.

"It's nothing." Yukari sighed. Hamuko pouted but didn't press Yukari to answer.

"Let's get going." Minato ordered, leading the way as the group ventured into the maze.

It didn't take long for them to stumble across a shadow. The four Persona users hid behind a corner as they observed the black blob slowly crawl across the floor.

"It looks like one of those Shadows I defeated on the rooftop when they tried to attack Minato-kun." Hamuko said quietly.

{It is quite weak.} Mitsuru told them. {Arisato and Runako, why don't you two handle this one? Though you have minimal combat experience, you're somewhat used to fighting Shadows already. Iori and Takeba will support you if needed.}

"What! Senpai, you don't think I can handle it?" Junpei complained.

"It's just one Shadow. We don't need to rush it together." Minato told Junpei before turning towards Hamuko. The girl already had her Evoker out. "I'll attack it first then you follow up with your Persona."

"Got it!" Hamuko grinned. "Just tell me when!"

"Ready… now!"

Minato and Hamuko both rushed the Shadow when its mask turned away from them. Minato took point while Hamuko followed just behind him. Whipping out his Evoker, Minato pressed it against his temple before pulling the trigger and shouting the name of his Persona.

"Orpheus!"

Blue mist surrounded Minato as Orpheus was summoned from his mind and into existence. The Persona of strings grabbed its harp and swung it down on the Shadows back, causing the creature to recoil from the blow. The Shadow turned to respond to the attack, but it was given no time when the name of the Persona was called again, this time coming from Hamuko.

"Orpheus!" Hamuko shouted as she pulled the trigger of her Evoker.

The female Orpheus replaced the male one as Minato's Persona faded away. Hamuko's Orpheus smashed its own harp down right on top of the recovering Shadow's mask. The mask cracked and the shadow faded away into black ink and smoke.

"Huh…" Hamuko hummed to herself as her Orpheus faded away.

"What?" Minato asked, arching an eyebrow at the girl.

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting more then that." Hamuko shrugged. "It didn't really put up much of a fight."

{That's because you and Arisato didn't give it a chance to counterattack. It was a well executed attack.} Mitsuru complimented. {If you confront other Shadows the same way and work together like you did, I'm sure you'll have no problem fighting them off.}

"Nice job guys." Yukari smiled at the two Wild Card users as she and Junpei approached them.

"Man, I didn't get to do anything." Junpei whined. "You two got all the fun."

"Don't be sad, Junpei." Hamuko chided. "You can have the next one, right Minato-kun?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." Minato nodded absently as he checked around the corner. He glanced at the stairs that led higher up into the tower. "Mitsuru-senpai, I assume those stairs lead to the next floor?"

{Ah, so you've spotted the stairs already. Yes, they do lead to higher floors, but I would like you all to stick to the first floor today.}

"Eh? Why?" Hamuko asked. "If we can go higher, why wait?"

{Because we don't know how many floors the tower has, and the Shadows get stronger and stronger the higher up you go.} Mitsuru said sternly. {Don't let one victory go to your head, Runako. All of you are still new to this. Just eliminate the rest of the Shadows on this floor then head back. You can explore higher floors next time if Arisato thinks you're all ready.}

"Why should I decide?" Minato frowned.

{You are the leader, after all. I'll leave it to your judgment to decide whether or not you think you can handle the higher floors. Now, I suggest you get moving. There are more Shadows nearby.}

"Oh well. Next time then." Hamuko sighed as Mitsuru's voice faded away. She glanced longingly at the stairs as they passed by them. "I wonder how many floors this tower has…"

"It's taller than any tower I've ever seen. Even the buildings in town aren't as big as Tartarus." Yukari said. "It could have hundreds of floors."

"And thousands of Shadows." Minato added. "If our job is to eliminate all of them, I think we might have our work cut out for us…"

"H-Hey, don't say something like that." Yukari frowned. "There can't be… thousands…"

"Don't be scared, Yukari." Hamuko giggled.

"I'm not scared!"

"Hey guys, check it out! More Shadows!"

Everyone looked to where Junpei was pointing to see two of the same Shadow Minato and Hamuko had defeated earlier slithering across the ground. Junpei grinned and hefted his katana up.

"Don't worry, I've got this one!"

"Wha…? Junpei!"

Junpei ignored Yukari and ran towards the two Shadows with his katana swinging. The two Shadows immediately noticed him and slid across the ground to meet him. The boy jumped to the side to avoid their claws and hacked away at one of them. His sword cut through the Shadow, its remains fading away into nothing. Junpei grinned and rounded on the other one.

"Heh, this way I'll show that I should be in charge!"

"He's still on about that? How immature can he be?" Yukari sighed as she pulled out her Evoker.

"Hamuko-san, go help Junpei." Minato ordered.

"On it!"

Junpei stepped back as the remaining Shadow took a swing at him. He lifted his katana up to deal a finishing blow, but the Shadow was quicker than he thought. The Shadow swerved to the side, causing his slash to miss, and he hissed in pain when he felt the Shadow's claws strike his arm. He blinked when the Shadow was suddenly sent flying into the air by a gust of wind. Hamuko's naginata swung into the Shadow as it came down, splattering it against the walls before its remains dissipated.

{That was reckless, Iori.}

"What? C'mon, Senpai. Those Shadows were nothing." Junpei drawled.

{You were still hit though. If they had been stronger Shadows you might have ended up like Akihiko. Please, be more careful in the future and wait for Arisato's orders or my own.}

"He doesn't need to tell me how to do everything. I can take care of myself just fine." Junpei frowned.

"Let me see your arm." Yukari didn't wait for Junpei to reply as she grabbed the arm she saw the Shadow strike. "Hm… nothing. It was pretty weak alright. His clothes aren't even torn."

"Heh. See?"

{This isn't a game, Iori.} Mitsuru stressed. {Takeba, could you heal him please?}

"Huh? But I didn't…"

"Shut up and hold still, you idiot. This is just in case." Yukari said sternly. She held her Evoker to her head and pulled the trigger, summoning her Persona, Io.

"…Your Persona looks kinda weird." Hamuko commented as she stared at the girl in chains who sat atop what looked like a cow's skull.

"It does not." Yukari huffed before turning back towards Junpei. Io made a gesture with its hands as a purple glow started to emit from Junpei's arm as he was healed. "You can't just rush in like that, especially when you don't even know how to use a sword."

"Hey, I can use it just fine!" Junpei said indignantly. "There's not much more to it than swish, swish, stab. It's not rocket science."

{There is much more to swordplay than that.} Mitsuru cut in, sounding almost offended by the way Junpei had said it.

"Hey, Yukari, what's that your Persona just did?" Hamuko asked. "Does it have healing powers?"

"Hm? Oh, sort of…" Yukari said. "It's more like easing the pain though instead of healing."

"That gust of wind came from your Persona too." Minato noted. "Was it a spell?"

{Hm. Perhaps I should take a moment to explain if you don't already know.} Mitsuru's voice cut in before Yukari could answer. {Our Persona act as both our sword and shield. While they all have extraordinary powers and abilities each one is different. While all are capable of attacking physically like Orpheus, Takeba's Persona is more proficient in magic attacks. Specifically wind and healing magic, the former which she had used to help defeat the Shadow and the latter to heal Iori's arm. The wind spell is called "Garu" while the healing spell is called "Dia".}

"If Yukari's Persona can heal, why couldn't she have healed up Akihiko-senpai's arm?" Hamuko asked curiously.

{Unfortunately, the healing powers of Persona don't work that way. It cannot heal physical damage. It can only alleviate the pain somewhat and revitalize some strength you have lost fighting in battle.}

"So the spell acts like morphine and helps you ignore the pain?" Minato clarified.

{More or less. If Io's spells were really capable of healing Akihiko's arm, we would have done so already.}

"Aha… guess I'll be a little more careful next time." Junpei said sheepishly.

{I should hope so. I cannot stress how important it is for you all to not act recklessly during battles. Not all Shadows will be as weak as the ones you just fought, and some are capable of using spells like Takeba's Persona can.}

"Like that wind attack?"

{Exactly. Not only wind attacks, but some Shadows can produce ice, fire or even lightning to attack you with.}

"That's… not good." Minato said slowly, frowning as he thought about that. "Getting burned and struck by bolts of lightning sounds much more dangerous than a harsh breeze."

{Normally that would be the case, but our Persona provide us not only with offense, but defense as well.} Mitsuru explained. {Your Persona is a part of you, and it protects you even when inactive. Your Persona absorbs some of damage you would normally take, so even if you were to be struck by lightning or fire you would not be shocked or burned. It would hurt, no doubt about that, but you would be safe. Some Persona even have resistances to certain types of attacks, so much so that getting struck in the head with a lightning bolt would feel like almost nothing at all!}

"And… you've tried this and confirmed this for yourself?" Minato asked in slight disbelief.

{Akihiko has. His Persona has resistance to lightning so lightning attacks don't do much to him.}

"…Okay."

{Ah, but you should also be aware that Persona also have their weaknesses. I scanned Orpheus earlier, and I would advise you and Runako to avoid any lightning attacks. Your Persona would still protect you from taking too much damage, but…}

"Avoid lightning. Got it. We would do that even if we weren't weak to it." Minato said solemnly.

"Here, here." Hamuko agreed.

{Sorry to cut this conversation short, but we really shouldn't be discussing this now. I'll answer your questions once you're out of the tower. I've detected a group of Shadows heading in your direction.}

Sure enough, the four SEES members could see four black blobs scuttling towards them at a surprisingly fast pace.

{They're the same type of Shadows you fought before. I've already scanned the others so I know their weakness now.}

"So they're weak to certain attacks like our Persona?"

{That's right.} Mitsuru confirmed. {Those Shadows are weak to "Agi" skills, more specifically fire spells. Arisato and Iori's Personas should know some if my scans on their Personas are correct.}

"What about mine?" Hamuko asked. "If Minato's Orpheus can use fire skills, can't mine too?"

{Though you both use Orpheus, their skills seem to differ along with their appearance.} Mitsuru replied. {Your Persona knows "Bufu", an ice skill. It will work just fine against these Shadows.}

"Alright. Evokers out." Minato ordered. Everyone held their Evokers to their head. "When I give the signal, hit them with your magic skills. We'll each take one Shadow."

The four shadows came closer. When they came close enough to where Minato could see their masks clearly, he gave the command.

"Go!"

The names of their Persona rang through the corridor like a chorus.

"Orpheus!" "Orpheus!" "Io!" "Hermes!"

Minato's Orpheus and Junpei's Hermes, which was a black humanoid Persona with bronze wings fanning out, cast their fire skills on two of the Shadows. Their bodies were immediately incinerated and reduced to nothing. Hamuko and Yukari's Persona hit the other two with ice and wind skills respectively. While they weren't immediately defeated, the attacks did stop the two remaining Shadows in their tracks. Minato seized the opportunity.

"Junpei, again!"

Junpei seemed surprised at the sudden order for a moment before he nodded in response. "Right!"

Two more blasts of fire from Orpheus and Hermes did away with the two remaining Shadows. With their enemies defeated, the Persona gradually faded back into the minds of those that used them.

"That was awesome!" Junpei cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Did you see that?! I'd say my Hermes has a thing for fire attacks, huh?"

"All our Persona were pretty cool!" Hamuko beamed. "We took down those Shadows no problem!"

"Jeez… you two are way too excited about this." Yukari sighed, even though she was smiling as she said it.

"Skills are easier to use than I thought." Minato said. "They seem to come naturally…"

{Your Persona is a part of you, Arisato. Using its skills to the fullest will obviously feel natural.} Mitsuru's voice seemed to chuckle. {Now… I believe all the Shadows have been taken care of. You can either head back to the stairs or try to find an Access Point in order to return.}

"Access Point?"

{They're special nodes found on some of the floors of Tartarus. They're existence is yet another mystery. However, should you activate one it will send out a signal and teleport all of you back to the lobby, so long as you're all on the same floor. Even if you split up and are in different areas on the floor, activating one will send all of you back here.}

"I see… and you're sure there are no more Shadows on this floor?"

{I'm positive. It's surprising that there were so few. There's usually more…}

"Well, I'm not complaining." Minato said before turning towards the other three Persona users. "The corridor forks off ahead, so we'll split up and find the node. Hamuko-san and I will go left while Junpei and Yukari-san will go right. Good?"

Everyone nodded and accepted Minato's orders. Junpei and Yukari broke off from them and headed right while Minato and Hamuko ventured left. Eventually, the duo came across a glowing green mechanism that looked like a smaller version of the device at the lobby.

"So, this is it then?" Hamuko wondered.

{Correct. It'll activate once you step on it and the others will be teleported along with you. I'll see you back at the entrance.}

As soon as Mitsuru's voice disappeared, Minato and Hamuko both turned to face each other.

"Did it happen to you too?" Minato asked.

"After that last battle? Yeah." Hamuko nodded solemnly. "It felt like… like there was something in front of me, and when I reached out for it…!"

"A Persona card." Minato confirmed, holding his Evoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Instead of Orpheus, a woman with blue skin and robes was summoned instead. "Apsaras…"

"Hey, that's different than what I got." Hamuko said, pulling the trigger and summoning a small fairy instead. "I got Pixie."

"This is what Igor must've meant when he said the faces of possibility would appear before us after battle, and how we had to reach out and grasp them." Minato said thoughtfully. "It was like the card appeared in my mind."

"Same here. And that bit he said about our Persona being masks that protect us from hardship makes more sense after Mitsuru explained about how our Persona protect us." Hamuko smiled. She bounced slightly on her heels in excitement. "Fufu… just wait until the others find out we can use Persona other than our own!"

"That'll have to wait." Minato said as he stepped onto the Access Point. "Let's just get out of here for now."

* * *

The node teleported the both of them faster than Hamuko could even blink. One second she and Minato were standing in the Tartarus corridor and the next they were back in the lobby. Like Mitsuru had said, both Junpei and Yukari had been brought with them. Hamuko glanced backwards at the glowing green mechanism they stood in front of. She wondered if that's where all the nodes connected to.

"Weird…" Hamuko mumbled.

"I'll say…" Junpei agreed with a startled expression. "One moment me and Yuka-tan were running around the halls and then the next we were standing here! Still, those Access Points or whatever sure come in handy…"

The group stepped away from the teleportation module and approached Mitsuru and Akihiko who were standing by the stairs just as they had been before Hamuko and the others had left.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted them with a smile. "So, how was it?"

"It wasn't bad." Minato answered her with a shrug.

"No problem at all!" Hamuko put in her own opinion.

"I see. Well, if you gained confidence that's the best thing you could have achieved." Mitsuru said approvingly.

"It's so crazy though… I never knew I could use power like that before!" Junpei smirked. "We kicked some ass!"

"We sure did!" Hamuko cheered, high-fiving Junpei when he raised his hand towards her. "Doesn't matter who our enemies are, no Shadows will be able to stand against us!"

"Yeah!" Junpei laughed before settling down. He suddenly heaved a big sigh. "But damn… I'm pretty beat."

"That's because you were bouncing around like a kid." Yukari told him before sighing herself. "But to be honest, I'm feeling a little tired myself…"

"That's to be expected." Mitsuru said. "Using your Persona does take energy, and you do become a little more fatigued than you normally would in the Dark Hour."

"Really? I actually wouldn't mind exploring a bit more." Hamuko said.

Mitsuru chuckled a bit at that. "Yes, well, they haven't had ten years to get used to the Dark Hour, unlike you and Arisato." She turned towards Minato and gave nodded approvingly at him. "Despite protesting before, you did a very good job leading them. I trust you won't object to leading missions in the future?"

Minato sighed a bit before accepting it for what it was. He still didn't think of himself as a leader, nor was he fond of the idea of leading until Akihiko recovered or Mitsuru decided to join them, but he figured there was no point in arguing about it anymore.

"I'm fine with it." Minato replied. He ignored Junpei's grunt of dissatisfaction when he answered.

"I'm happy to hear that." Mitsuru smiled. She turned to the group as a whole. "You all did very well for your first night and performed much better than expected. Keep it up, and you'll catch up to Akihiko and myself in no time."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko smirked, apparently taking Mitsuru's comment as a challenge of some sort.

"We'll return at a later date." Mitsuru told them all. "Let's head back to the dorm. I assume you all must be fairly tired now."

"Ah… crawling into bed sounds so nice right now." Yukari said wistfully.

"I'll get used to the Dark Hour and no time. We'll get to the top of the tower before the end of the month!" Junpei proclaimed.

"That might be expecting too much…"

Hamuko giggled as they exited Tartarus. She nudged Minato in the side as she watched everyone talk about their successful first night exploring the tower.

"It's kinda exciting, huh? All this stuff about the Dark Hour and Tartarus," Hamuko smiled at Minato. "Don't you think so?"

"…Mm."

"At least try to sound enthusiastic…" Hamuko pouted.

"I'm tired, sue me." Minato retorted before glancing up at the night sky. "…But you're right. Things will definitely be interesting from here on out, being a part of SEES…"

***SMASH***

Hamuko and Minato both jumped when they heard glass breaking within their minds.

**Thou art I… and I am thou…**

"Minato-kun…"

"I know." Minato whispered silently to her, confirming that they were both hearing that familiar and mysterious voice ringing in their heads.

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Judgment Arcana…**

The voice faded from their minds. Hamuko and Minato continued to walk together in silence for a few moments before Hamuko gave her teammate a playful grin.

"Just another thing to get used to, huh?"

In spite of himself, Minato smirked in response to that.

* * *

A/N: An so ends their first brief adventure in Tartarus. There is so much more to come. I extend my thanks to The Infamous Man for betaing this for me before the upload.

I hope this chapter gave readers an idea about how battles will be depicted in this story and how Persona abilities work as well. I felt that technicalities needed to be explained to add a little more meat to what the game gives us. Exposition, exposition. It's all important.

Anyway, feedback is much appreciated as always. I'm ready and willing to receive it. Hope those satisfied with the chapter decide to stick around for more. I wish you all happy days.

Kiiam


	6. Chapter 5: Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

A/N: Next chapter up. Still getting through the beginning bits of the game. That means exposition. Of course, development of the protagonists and introduction of more Social Links is fun too. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bonds**

"Hm~hm~! I can't believe all the stuff that's happened in the past couple days!" Hamuko chirped, smiling from ear to ear. "High schooler during the day, Shadow slayer at night! I could barely sleep last night I was so excited!"

"…I don't know why you're telling me this." Minato deadpanned from a few steps in front of the girl.

Somehow they had ended up on the same train despite Minato's efforts to avoid it. Now he had to deal with an early morning of the upbeat girl talking his ear off…

"Don't be so cold! We're in this together, aren't we? Partner?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? That's what we are, right? Two transfer students, two Wild Cards, two individuals who share the same tastes in music, even down to the mp3 players and headphone brand." Hamuko grinned, comparing her headphones and mp3 player to Minato's. They mirrored each other, save for the color. Hamuko sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "But fine, if you don't like the nickname I'll just stick with leader."

"You can just stick with my name."

"Aw, that's no fun… but if you insist, Minato."

"…No honorific?"

"After everything that's happened, formality would sound distant, which we are not! Accept it or I go back to the nicknaming."

"You get attached easily, don't you?" Minato sighed tiredly.

"Just expressing my faith in you, leader~!" Hamuko giggled.

Minato grumbled to himself, regretting his accepting the position now more than ever. He was grateful that one of the things he didn't share with his fellow Velvet Room guest was homeroom. At least that would give him an opportunity to escape and have some time to himself…

"You two seem to be getting along well."

"Is that how it looks?" Minato found himself answering the voice. "You have something wrong with your eyes."

Hamuko didn't respond to Minato's jab, only glaring at him for a moment before turning and greeting the person who had spoken to them. "Good morning, Senpai!"

"Morning." Akihiko returned the greeting as he smiled at the two transfer students. He glanced at Minato then at Hamuko before speaking again. "You two doing okay? I mean, you just transferred in and things happened pretty fast…"

"You don't need to worry about us, Senpai. Minato and I can handle ourselves just fine." Hamuko smiled.

"I'll bet. You two fought pretty well yesterday." Akihiko complimented them before turning toward Minato. "Hey, I wish I could say I can take over your position from here on out… but I can't." Akihiko frowned disdainfully at his broken arm. "This thing… for as long as it's broken I can't do anything. I've never been so bored in my life…"

"Just focus on getting it healed up." Minato replied. "I don't mind being leader for a little longer if it keeps your injuries from getting worse."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry about it." Akihiko smiled. He fell into place alongside Minato and Hamuko as they walked towards the school. "Say, did you guys know there's an assembly today?"

"Another one? What for?" Hamuko asked.

"Just some announcement regarding clubs and classes, I think. I know Mitsuru will be giving a speech though."

"Is that so…?"

* * *

"…And that concludes that main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council." The student standing behind the podium on stage announced to the mass of students before her. "Please welcome our new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D."

Hamuko joined the other students in polite applause as Mitsuru stepped onto the stage, taking the place of the other student who smiled and bowed to the red haired girl before stepping down.

"So, she did get elected." Yukari commented idly from beside Hamuko.

"Did elections just get done recently?" Hamuko asked as the applause began to die down.

"They ended a little after you and Minato transferred in and they announced the results of the election during the week you two were in the hospital." Yukari told her. "She won by a landslide too. She's athletic, smart, popular, has the respect of every teacher in school… it's no wonder she got elected."

"Right?" Junpei nodded in agreement from the seat in front of Hamuko. "She's got like, this aura around her or something that makes you wanna respect her. A lot of people look up to her."

Hamuko could see what Junpei meant by the aura. Mitsuru definitely had a presence that most people seemed to lack. The way she composed herself and the way she talked was just regal and elegant, and not many people could present themselves so flawlessly. It was really something.

"This school is owned by the Kirijo Group, right?" Hamuko asked. "Maybe it was just how she was brought up…"

Anything response Yukari or Junpei might've had to that was cut off when Mitsuru began to speak.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you all my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school." Mitsuru spoke with passion as her voice carried throughout the auditorium. Hamuko found herself in awe. "However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions, to imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential." Mitsuru's eyes scanned the audience before she gave a beautiful smile, inclining her head slightly as her speech ended. "Thank you."

The applause that followed was not half-hearted or done as an obligation. Every student who listened to her speech was genuinely cheering, encouraged by their Student Council President's words. It said a lot about a speech that was actually taken to heart, when most students only half paid attention to most school assemblies. It also said a great deal about the person giving the speech, who could successfully reach out to those listening.

"Wow… that was amazing…!" Hamuko whispered. "I really feel like I don't want to let her down, you know?"

"She's got a talent for it. No wonder she was chosen to be President." Yukari said.

"Yeah… that speech was definitely something no normal high schooler could give." Junpei nodded hesitantly before looking back at them. "Say, did either of you two understand what she was talking about?"

"You mean you weren't paying attention?" Yukari asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I-It's not that! I… just didn't get a few things she said…"

"In a nutshell, she just told us to do our best in school this year." Hamuko smiled.

"Really, is that it? Huh… don't really see the point in making a speech out of it in that case…"

"Honestly, were you even listening…?" Yukari said tiredly.

"Hey, I said I listened! At least I didn't fall asleep like some other guys!"

"Please, you think anyone would actually-"

"You, Arisato! Wake up this instant!" Ekoda's voice rang out from a few rows behind them. "I won't have one of my students sleeping during an assembly!"

Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei glanced backwards before giving each other exasperated looks, though Junpei looked a little amused.

"…He's such rebel, huh?"

Yukari rolled her eyes while Hamuko giggled at Junpei's comment.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead! Enjoy the assembly today?"

Minato sighed and closed his shoe locker before turning towards Hamuko and Junpei, who were both giving him cheeky smiles.

"So, what did Ekoda do to punish you?" Junpei asked excitedly. "Clean the chalkboards? Mop the hallways? Maybe organize the books in the library?"

"I was given a warning since I just transferred in."

"Whaaaaat? Dude, that's so not fair! He punished me for the same thing during my first week here as a freshman!"

"Sorry for disappointing you." Minato said, rolling his eyes at the boy's complaints.

"Minato's lucky, isn't he?" Hamuko grinned. "Anyway, since we're all here we can walk back to the dorm together. Let's go!"

Junpei snapped out of his depressed state and quickly followed after Hamuko. Minato sighed again and followed them out the door. He winced when a multitude of screeching voices pierced his eardrums even through his headphones. He glanced towards the entrance gate where a crowd of girls had gathered. He could barely make out the head of silver hair peeking out from just beyond the mass of squealing high school girls. Akihiko stepped away from the crowd of girls, looking vaguely relieved when he caught sight of the three fellow members of SEES. Breaking away from his fangirls, the older boy jogged over to the three of them despite their protests.

"Hey, Akihiko-senpai!"

"Please wait!"

"Don't go!"

"Wow, just look at those piranhas swarm." Hamuko whispered, earning a chuckle from Junpei. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Oh yeah. He's pretty popular since he's captain of the boxing team. Girls follow him around all the time trying to ask him out on dates." Junpei sighed as he looked longingly at the crowd. "What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes right now…"

Hamuko giggled while Minato just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Hey, are you guys free right now?" Akihiko asked the trio when he finally reached them, sounding a little desperate.

"No plans for the moment, though we were all gonna head back to the dorm together. Why?" Hamuko asked.

"Well, would you guys mind coming to Paulownia Mall with me for a bit? There's something I'd like to show you."

Junpei answered before Hamuko and Minato had a chance to.

"You bet! We can totally come with you, Senpai!" Junpei grinned. "Let's get going!"

"You're pretty enthusiastic about this…" Akihiko noted with a confused look. "Well, whatever. Let's get going."

Minato and Hamuko followed after Akihiko as he turned to leave, causing Junpei to frown when they stepped right past the flock of girls.

"H-Hey Senpai, aren't your friends coming along with us?"

"Who, those girls?" Akihiko gave an annoyed frown. "I don't even know their names. They're always talking so much it gives me a headache…"

"I know the feeling." Minato said sympathetically.

"That comment wasn't directed at me, was it?" Hamuko asked dangerously.

"That's just your imagination." Minato replied evenly.

So the four SEES members headed to the mall, ignoring the mewling of the girls that were left behind and the whining of Junpei who wished they had come along.

* * *

"Why the police station? Did you get a ticket or something?"

Minato and Hamuko shared Junpei's confusion as they stood in front of Paulownia Mall's police station. Akihiko shook his head in the negative as they stepped inside the building.

"No. There's actually someone I wanted you all to meet." Akihiko said, raising his hand toward someone in greeting. "Hey, sorry for barging in like this. I wanted to introduce you to the guys I talked about yesterday."

From behind the counter, a police officer got up from his seat and stared at the assembled party. He was a tall man who had a solemn look on his face, though the slight shadows cast over his eyes by his officer's cap coupled with knitted eyebrows and the seemingly permanent scowl made him seem quite intimidating. The man didn't respond to Akihiko's greeting, Junpei's audible gulp could be heard in the silence.

"This is Officer Kurosawa." Akihiko introduced the man who continued to remain silent. "He's the one who helps keep our squad well-equipped."

"So you didn't just have swords and lances lying around the dorm because you found them? You bought them from Kurosawa-san?" Minato asked.

"That's right." Akihiko nodded.

Minato looked past his senpai to give the officer a flat look. A police man giving weapons to teenagers? Where did he even get them?

"Don't ask, I have connections." Kurosawa spoke up, surprising Minato by answering the question he hadn't asked. "And I've talked with Kirijo-san and Ikutsuki-san before. I may be an ordinary police officer, but lately with all these people succumbing to the Apathy Syndrome along with strange events here and there… something is going on in the city, and I won't stand by doing nothing. It's my job to maintain peace, no matter the circumstances. I'm only doing what I think is right."

Minato gave a slow nod in response to that. The man's reasons were logical, and he couldn't fault him for what he was doing. After all, they were the one's benefitting from it.

"Don't let anyone know that Kurosawa is helping us or what he's selling. This has to be kept between us and him, understand?"

"My lips are sealed." Hamuko promised.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." Junpei nodded. Minato gave his own promise that he wouldn't speak of their business to anyone.

"Understand that while I might be willing to act, those above me might not agree with my doing so. Kirijo-san asked me to keep quiet about our dealings when she spoke with me, but the higher-ups wouldn't take it too well if they found out. You understand that I'm risking my job by helping all of you." Kurosawa said solemnly. "I'm giving SEES my trust, but if I feel that it's been misplaced and I find any of you a danger…"

"We won't give you any reason to arrest us." Minato cut in. "We appreciate you helping us."

"…Glad to hear it."

"Kurosawa-san helps us even if he doesn't know all the facts, and we're grateful for that. Don't cause him any trouble." Akihiko gave his own warning to the new members, who nodded obediently in response. The boxer smiled and withdrew some yen notes from his pocket, surprising the younger trio when he handed each of them 5,000 yen. "Just something from Ikutsuki to help buy yourselves some supplies."

"Wait, we have to pay for our equipment?" Junpei asked.

"Of course. Nothing in life is free." Kurosawa said, glaring at Junpei. "I have to pay my contacts to get those weapons and then I deliver them to the dorm. I can't use the department's funds for this, so it's up to you to provide money for the payments."

"Sounds fair." Hamuko said.

"I guess. But where are we supposed to get money?" Junpei asked as he looked over the catalog of weapons the policeman had given him. Some of the stuff looked pretty expensive…

"Get a job." Kurosawa bluntly suggested.

"I think we're fine with the weapons we have now." Minato said as he pocketed the yen he'd been given. "We'll come back when we've got more cash to burn."

"Suit yourself. Be sure to let me know if there are any disturbances in the area." Kurosawa said.

"We will." Akihiko said. "Thanks again."

The four high schoolers exited the police station. Hamuko smiled to herself as she glanced back at the station.

"He's a little scary, but I like him." Hamuko gave her opinion on the man.

"We're lucky to know him and that he's willing to help us out." Akihiko smiled.

"How did you meet him?" Minato asked.

"He helped me out with something a while back. Trust me, he's someone we can count on." Akihiko assured them. He checked his watch before stepping away from them. "Anyway, I gotta get going. There's a sale on protein at the store today and I don't wanna miss it. See you guys back at the dorm."

"Protein…?" Hamuko asked confusedly. Akihiko was gone before he could elaborate on the statement.

"Psh… only five thousand…" Junpei grumbled to himself. "You see some of that stuff in the catalog? This isn't enough for anything good."

"Even so, are you complaining about Ikutsuki giving you money?" Minato asked, arching an eyebrow. Junpei grunted something unintelligible under his breath.

"Maybe if we pool our money together we can buy something next time." Hamuko suggested.

"Maybe… anyway, I'm gonna hang around for a little while longer." Junpei said. "See you guys when I get back."

Minato and Hamuko stared after him as he headed towards the arcade. Minato sighed while Hamuko chuckled a bit to herself.

"He's going to blow half of his money playing arcade games." Minato stated rather than asked.

"Only half of it?" Hamuko giggled. "Wanna head home now?"

Minato nodded. It wasn't like there was anything else to do at the mall.

* * *

"…Or so I assumed."

"What are you mumbling to yourself?"

Minato sighed to himself as he sat across from Hamuko at the table one of the waitresses at Chagall Café had seated them at. One minute he thought they were heading towards the mall's exit and before he knew it he was somehow in front of the café with Hamuko dragging him inside.

"Nothing." Minato sighed, deciding there was no use fighting it at this point. "Why are we here?"

"I thought we could get something to eat before heading back to the dorm. I know Ikutsuki-san gave us that money for supplies, but it won't hurt us to spend a little of it here. Yukari took me here when she showed me around the mall for the first time and this place makes the best coffee." Hamuko smiled, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips and taking a sip. She hummed in contentment as she savored the taste. "Mm… you want a sip?"

"No thanks."

"You sure? This is Chagall's own special blend, named 'Pheromone Coffee'. Just take a few sips and it's guaranteed to increase your charm." Hamuko took another sip before setting her cup down. She raised her fingers up in a peace sign and gave Minato a flirtatious wink. "How's it working? Feeling charmed at all?"

Minato gave her a look so flat he might've appeared two dimensional to anyone looking. Hamuko puffed up her cheeks and turned away from the unresponsive boy.

"You're no fun…"

"Sorry if I'm not entertaining company." Minato replied, biting into the sandwich he had ordered. He took a few more bites of out of his meal before Hamuko's staring got the better of him. "…What?"

"I get the impression that you're kind of a downer." Hamuko said as she scrutinized him.

"Really? My warm and sunny personality didn't win you over?"

"The sarcasm is not needed." Hamuko frowned. She leaned forward in her seat, getting right in Minato's face. "I brought you here because I thought it would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other more. We're attending the same high school, living in the same dorm, and will be fighting Shadows side by side for who knows how long. I'm trying to be friendly. I don't like the rude responses. If I'm bothering you, let me know, but I'd appreciate it if you'd at least meet me halfway, Minato."

Minato's eyebrows went up at how confrontational she had suddenly gotten. The good humor and airy demeanor of hers had evaporated and now she actually looked serious.

"…I get the impression that you're a direct sort of person." Minato said with a small smile.

Hamuko's grin returned.

"I don't tend to dance around. I'm all about direct confrontation." Hamuko leaned back at sat in her seat. She sighed and grabbed her coffee cup again, tapping the side of it with her finger as she adopted a more sheepish expression. "I mean, if I'm bothering you just tell me, but I'd like it if we could be friends…"

Minato stared at her, mildly surprised how she had gone from blunt to withdrawn so quickly. He went over a number of responses in his head, trying to decide how he would respond.

"…Look, it's not that you're bothering me or anything, I'm just not used to talking with others." Minato confessed with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Did you live most of your life as a shut in or something?"

"No, nothing like that…" Minato shook his head. "It's just that I've just been tossed around so often I haven't ever had the chance to make lasting connections with anyone."

"Er, 'tossed around'…? What do you mean?" Hamuko asked, puzzled by the phrase.

"You remember what I told you back at the hospital, right? About my parents dying in an accident when I was little?" Minato asked. Hamuko gave a slow nod in response to that. "Well, I've actually got a pretty big family. My mom grew up in a house with four other siblings and my dad had two sisters with their own families and after they died I was handed off to one of them."

Minato leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling for moment before turning back towards Hamuko, who listened intently with a solemn expression on her face.

"Thing is, my parents obviously didn't expect to die young since all they had was a skeleton of a will that left me with plenty of money and enough benefits to get by. Half of it was for my education. The only reason I was kept from being sent to an orphanage was because my relatives felt they had an obligation to my parents to take care of me. It didn't go beyond that."

"Didn't go beyond what?"

"I mean it didn't go beyond that sense of obligation." Minato elaborated. "After taking me in, my relatives made sure I was well fed and that I went to school but didn't know how to deal with me, so they just left me alone. I never felt accepted. I was just an addition nobody expected, and somehow this system of passing me around to different members of the family had been created so I was never in one spot for very long. First I was in Kyoto with my father's older sister for about six months, then with his younger sister for three. I spent eight months with my mother's brother and his family in Hokkaido before spending another six with a different brother in Osaka. The longest I ever stayed in one place was in Saitama with my father's mother for a little over a year and a half before she died."

"So… you never made any friends at the places you stayed?" Hamuko asked.

"I did at first. But after the first couple moves I didn't see the point anymore. I would occasionally get calls from the people I exchanged numbers with, but those were obligations too." Minato said in a dry tone. "You can tell someone that you'll keep in touch and promise to text and call as often as you can, meet up sometime or whatever… but there's no point when no one puts in the effort. The people at the schools I went to didn't feel the need, and neither did I. With how much I moved around it would've been impossible anyway."

Hamuko listened to all of this silently, not sure what to say. She had gotten a similar vibe when they talked back at the hospital but that distant tone in his voice was so much more pronounced now than it was then. He didn't even refer to his relatives as his uncles, aunts, or grandparents. He just said things like "his mother's brother" or "his father's mother", like they were just people he knew and not his family.

It was… actually really lonely.

"Assuming I spend the rest of high school living at the dorm, it'll be the longest time I've spent in one place since my parents died." Minato said.

"Is that why you came here and signed up to live in the dorms? So you could stay in one place?" Hamuko asked.

"Maybe." Minato shrugged like he didn't know the answer himself. "I just read about the school in a catalog while I was planning what school to transfer into and noticed they had dorms available. I considered school dorming before, and I figured I was old enough to try it. Nobody raised any objections when I told them my plans, so I went ahead and got the papers filled out. I packed my bags, took a train, arrived here. There's not much more to the story than that." Minato paused for a moment before a small chuckle escaped past his lips. "Or maybe I really was tired of all my constant moving around when I thought I had gotten used to it. The fact that Iwatodai City is both my hometown and where my parents died might've helped my decision too."

"Wait, so you're originally from Iwatodai?" Hamuko asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Gotta say, it's been one hell of a homecoming so far." Minato remarked dryly. "Shadows, Personas, Tartarus… maybe I should've just stuck with my relatives."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. Hamuko gently tapped her mug with her fingernails while Minato stared down at nothing. Finally, Minato turned his head upwards to smirk at Hamuko.

"So, satisfied? Feel like you've gotten to know me a little better?" Minato asked.

He blinked when Hamuko suddenly beamed at him.

"Yep! At least for now. We've got plenty of time to get to know each other better if you choose to stick around!" Hamuko grinned. "I'm glad you're not some whiny brat looking for someone's sympathy. You're just a loner who's forgotten how to be social! Friendship is the perfect remedy for that!"

"…You're an overwhelmingly positive person, aren't you?"

"You're a little slow if you haven't figured that out already." Hamuko smirked. She grasped onto Minato's hand as she smiled at him. "Doesn't it feel good to vent about these things sometimes? I just want to let you know I'll be willing to listen if there's ever something you need to talk about. School, Shadows, complaints, personal stuff, I'm all ears! It's what friends are for, after all!"

Minato quietly withdrew his hand from the girl as he continued to stare at her. He could've laughed, brushed her off, insulted her or just gone back to eating. He did none of those things.

"I'll keep that in mind." Minato replied instead, keeping a straight face.

"Glad to hear it." Hamuko smiled.

***SMASH***

Hamuko jumped when she heard the sound that was becoming increasingly familiar, followed by a voice that was also familiar.

**Thou art I… and I am thou…**

"Geez, I wonder how long it'll take me to get used to that." Hamuko grumbled to herself.

Minato gave her an odd look. "Get used to what?"

Hamuko blinked confusedly.

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…**

"You know, the voices!" Hamuko replied. Minato arched an eyebrow at her. "The sound of glass breaking, the creepy voices that talk weirdly about blessings and arcana and stuff? You said you could hear them too!"

"I'm not hearing them right now…" Minato said slowly. "…Do you hear them?"

"Er… yeah, I think. It mentioned the Fool Arcana instead of Judgment though…" Hamuko said uncertainly, afraid that something was wrong if Minato wasn't hearing the same voices she was this time.

"…We'll ask about it when we visit the Velvet Room again." Minato assured her when she began to look frantic. "These… Social Links are going to probably be a regular thing, so we should get a little more concrete information about them."

"Yeah." Hamuko nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Another sip from her delicious Pheromone Coffee assuaged her nerves. "Mm~! You really should try this! You could stand to be a little more charming, Minato!"

"I'll pass, thanks."

* * *

Night had fallen and the Dark Hour came as per usual, and after letting Junpei and Yukari know of his and Hamuko's plan to visit Tartarus, Minato had notified Mitsuru and they had all taken their second trip to the tower. Even though they had taken their first trip to the tower only a day before, Mitsuru had complimented his decision, noting his dedication to exploring the tower and Junpei had also been gung ho about going again. Yukari had just accepted it with a shrug, though she did look a little excited about it. Still, exploring the tower wasn't the primary reason for going. Seeking to better understand Social Links for themselves, Minato and Hamuko had excused themselves for a moment upon arriving in the lobby of Tartarus and headed for the Velvet Room door. Upon entering, they were given a much more detailed explanation about Social Links.

"I see…" Hamuko nodded in understanding as Igor finished explaining the concept of Social Links in greater detail.

"So these 'Social Link' things, these voices in our head… they represent our bond with others? Like… how close of friends we are with someone?" Minato clarified.

"That is a rather simple way of putting it, but yes. You are correct."

"Well, simple is understandable." Minato said, narrowing his eyes at the old man who did not know how to frown. "Mentioning 'Social Links' once or twice in our first few visits didn't really give us a chance to memorize all the details… or warn us about the voices in our heads."

Igor only chuckled in response to that.

"So then that 'Fool' Social Link is my bond with Minato? The representation of my friendship with him?" Hamuko asked.

"Precisely." Igor nodded. "Your bond grows stronger the more time you spend with one another. Knowing and trusting one another is an important factor of friendship, wouldn't you agree? Didn't you feel closer to Minato after talking with him today?"

"Yeah, I mean I… wait, if my Social Link with him grew stronger from talking with him, why didn't his?" Hamuko asked, remembering that she had been the only one to hear the voices at the café. She turned towards Minato. "You have a 'Fool' link with me, don't you?"

"Yes, well… you might feel closer to him, but does he feel the same towards you?"

"That's…" Hamuko paused and thought about that for a minute. She peered over at Minato, who looked as impassive as ever. "Minato…?"

The boy seemed to shift uneasily at the wide-eyed, accusatory look she was giving him. He turned away from her before answering.

"Just because I share one detail about my life doesn't make us best friends, Hamuko." Minato replied evenly. "You don't just become friends after talking with someone a few times."

"Why not?"

"We met barely over a week ago. And we were asleep for most of it!"

"Hmph!" Hamuko pouted and turned away from him. "I can't believe you hate me this much!"

"I never said… ugh."

Minato and Hamuko's argument was interrupted when they noticed all three residents of the Velvet Room were laughing at them. Hamuko slowly began to laugh along with them while Minato just sighed tiredly.

"Are we that entertaining to you?" Minato deadpanned.

"Well, you two have quite the dynamic." Elizabeth giggled.

"Please, don't be offended. We are happy to have such lively guests." Theodore smiled gently.

"There is no need to worry about this." Igor smiled. "Your Social Links will evolve given time, and you will form new bonds with those around you. However, it will be your choice whether or not you wish to form links with others, and you must nurture these bonds if you wish for them to grow. Even without them you two are capable of wielding great power, but with them, your potential will be almost limitless."

"Making friends gives us super strength, huh…" Hamuko noted thoughtfully to herself before beaming. "Well, I don't really get all of it, but I was going to make new friends even if you didn't tell me to! It'll be kinda weird hearing those voices every time I talk with someone though…"

"It's nothing like that. Social Links will take time to grow and you won't hear them every time you chat with a friend." Igor smiled. "And the voices will fade given time, and also after you have forged unbreakable bonds with those around you."

"…I think that's all then." Minato sighed as he sat up from his chair. "At least we know now."

"Feel free to visit again if you have any other questions. I will be happy to answer them if it is within my power." Igor smiled.

"I bid you two a good day." Theo smiled before chuckling to himself. "Or rather, good night, I should say…"

"We look forward to seeing you again." Elizabeth added before Minato and Hamuko disappeared beyond the blue door and back into the real world.

* * *

"Junpei, watch out!"

The boy's eyes widened and he jumped away just in time before the large, bird-shaped Shadow slashed where he had been standing with its talons. Hamuko held her Evoker to her head and pulled the trigger.

"Forneus!"

A manta ray wearing a crown appeared above Hamuko's head and shoot forward, slamming into the swooping bird. The shadow cawed loudly Hamuko's Persona crashed into it. It screeched when Yukari's arrow struck it right in the mask, bringing it down to the ground. Its body dispersed into black ink and smoke as it crashed the floor. Junpei whooped after they had finished off the enemy.

"Alright! Nice shot, Yuka-tan!"

"I guess. It was more luck than anything."

"Don't be so modest!" Hamuko grinned at the girl. "You're skilled enough to get a flying Shadow right between the eyes of its mask! Be proud!"

"If you say so." Yukari giggled in response to the praise.

"Omoikane!"

The trio was interrupted when they heard their leader's voice over their praise of Yukari. They saw Minato's Persona shoot a bolt of lightning at another of the same Shadow they had just finished off to ward it off.

"Congratulate each other later!" Minato called over to them exasperatedly, avoiding the bird as it tried to rake its talons across his face. "Help me finish this one off…!"

Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei quickly rushed to his aid, embarrassed that they had forgotten there had been three birds on the floor. They had taken down the first one in a simultaneous attack with their Persona, while they had broken off in an attempt to separate the two remaining Shadow birds, which had been successful. Now that there was only one left, they could finish it off together. Yukari notched another arrow to her bow, letting it fly and piercing the bird's right wing. The Shadow cawed and tumbled to the ground, though it didn't disappear.

"Rush it!" Minato shouted.

The four Persona users all raced forward, swinging their weapons and stamping their feet down onto the immobile Shadow. It could do nothing to defend itself against the onslaught. Its body was cut and stomped into nothing, its remaining dissipating into the air.

{Nicely done.} Mitsuru's voice echoed through their headsets. {That's all the Shadows on this floor.}

"Good work team!" Hamuko smiled as they regrouped. "They were a little tougher than the others, but we showed them, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Junpei nodded slowly as his gaze switched from Minato to Hamuko. Minato arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"What?" Minato said, making Junpei jump. "If you have something to say, say it."

Junpei seemed to hesitate for a moment before glaring at both Minato and Hamuko and pointing an accusing finger at the both of them.

"How come you guys can use multiple Personas?" Junpei demanded. "I can only use one! Same with Yuka-tan! How come you guys are different?"

"It's not really a big deal, is it?" Hamuko asked, only for Junpei to frown at her.

"Not a big deal you say… come on, it's not natural!" Junpei whined. "Can you use multiple Persona, Senpai?"

{No, I cannot.} Mitsuru answered. {I'll admit, I was surprised when they began using Persona different from Orpheus… and many different ones at that. I'm quite curious as to why you two have such a unique ability. Possessing multiple Personas is something I've never seen…}

"Don't worry about the trivial things." Hamuko smiled, seemingly brushing the matter under the rug. "Why complain about it when it could help us fight more efficiently? Persona have different abilities and powers, so this will help us!"

"Can't argue with that." Yukari said, glancing at Junpei and giving him a teasing smile. "Don't be mad because you're jealous, Junpei."

"I-I ain't jealous!" Junpei sputtered defensively before sighing. "It's just… I wanna know why you guys can do that…"

"We don't know why we can use multiple Personas, only that we can." Minato lied, intent on not giving any details regarding the Velvet Room or his and Hamuko's Wild Card ability. "It's useful. We shouldn't waste time worrying about it."

{You're quite practical, Arisato.} Mitsuru chuckled lightly. {While I'm curious, I'm willing to leave the matter alone since it only benefits us… and because we have no clues to explain it. Now, you've all made good progress for one night. Why not take a break and wait for another day?}

"No arguments here." Minato replied before turning towards the other three. "What about you guys?"

"That's fine with me." Yukari answered.

"Same here." Hamuko smiled.

"…Ah, who cares if they can use more than one." Junpei muttered, not paying attention. "Hermes is better than all of 'em combined! I don't need any Persona but him!"

"Junpei…" Hamuko frowned, making the boy blink when he gave her a depressed look. "Are you really that angry at us because we can use more Persona?"

Junpei began to sweat when Hamuko's eyes turned glassy.

"You… you don't hate me because of my talent, do you…?"

"Ah! No, no, no! Not at all, Hamu-tan!" Junpei laughed boisterously, waving his hands as he quickly backpedalled. "I think it's great! You guys are definitely something else! Don't worry about I said before, okay? I'm happy for you guys! Honest! A-Ahahahaha!"

"Smooth." Yukari murmured flatly, earning a chuckle from Minato who overheard the quiet comment. The girl sighed and shook her head. "He's too easy…"

"At least it'll keep him quiet about the issue for now." Minato commented as they stepped over to a node. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go to sleep, more like." Yukari said as she stretched. "Running around in this place really tires you out."

Minato smiled at bit as he activated the node.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

Hamuko stretched in her seat as the bell signaled the end of classes for the day. The girl quickly gathered her things up and was about to pop in her headphones before she heard a voice from behind her called her name, with the pronunciation giving away who was speaking to her.

"Yo, Hamu-tan!"

"Junpei." Hamuko smiled at the boy who greeted her. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for a bit after school." Junpei smiled.

"Huu… asking for dates already, are we?"

"It's nothing like that." Junpei grinned. "I just know this place that sells good food and I wanted to show you. It'll be my treat."

"Sound generous." Hamuko smiled, tapping her finger against her cheek in thought as she gave her companion a coy look. "And you have no ulterior motives at all, hm…?"

"C'mon, give me a little credit…" Junpei complained. He rubbed his neck and turned away from the girl. "Actually, I kinda wanted to make up for the way I acted last night. I said things that I probably shouldn't have, and I was hoping that if I fed you you'd forgive me."

"You get points for honesty." Hamuko smiled as she got up. "And you don't need to worry about that. I was never mad at you so there's nothing to forgive."

"My offer still stands." Junpei smiled back. "So yes or no, would you like me to treat you?"

"I don't see why not." Hamuko grinned.

"Sweet! Let's go then!"

* * *

Hagakure Ramen was a small restaurant in the Iwatodai Strip Mall complex that had gotten quite the reputation for its special Hagakure Bowl. It was popular amongst the students who would frequent the mall, and upon entering the shop Hamuko could already spot several other customers that wore Gekkoukan's uniform sitting at the tables and booths. She and Junpei took seats at the counter as Junpei waved a chef over.

"We'll have two specials over here!" Junpei told the chef enthusiastically. The old man nodded in response.

"You got it, kid. Coming right up!"

"The special, huh? You sure?" Hamuko asked.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's my treat. All you have to do is enjoy the food." Junpei grinned.

"If you say so. It's a shame Minato couldn't come along." Hamuko said. The boy had already left by the time their class was out. He'd probably already headed back to the dorm.

"Whatever." Junpei gave a careless shrug at that. "I wouldn't have paid for his anyway."

Hamuko frowned a little at that response. She wondered if Junpei was still sore about the leader thing. "Be nice to him. Don't forget he's a transfer like you and me, and you were a little rude to him too."

"Yeah, yeah…"

They didn't have to wait long for their food to arrive. Hamuko stared down at bowl, the scent wafting off from the combination of soup, noodles and other ingredients making her drool and her stomach growl loudly. Junpei chuckled from beside her as he grabbed some chopsticks.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Dig in."

Hamuko didn't need to be told twice. She took her own chopsticks, muttering a brief prayer of thanks before slurping up the noodles. Her taste buds sang as the soup and noodles blended together. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before.

"This is delicious!" Hamuko beamed, sighing contentedly before digging into her meal with renewed vigor.

"Good to hear!" Junpei grinned. "I'll be digging in too!"

Both SEES members slurped noisily as they ate, the sound echoing from others who were also enjoying the Hagakure special. Hamuko gave happy sigh, patting her stomach as she finished of her meal.

"Thank you for the meal." Hamuko smiled as she placed her chopsticks over the empty bowl. "Best ramen I've ever had."

"Right? This place cooks it like no other. There's been rumors of a special ingredient they use that no one else knows about…" Junpei trailed off as he glanced at Hamuko. "So… how do you like things here so far?"

"It's great! Coming here was definitely one of my better decisions." Hamuko grinned. "I mean, the school is so great and I met all of you. Everything is just so exciting!"

"Yeah, things have gotten pretty lively since you and Minato showed up." Junpei laughed. "Seriously. When you transferred in I was a little worried about you, but you're always so energetic even with the fighting we've done recently."

"That's because I'm an energetic person." Hamuko boasted, puffing her chest out a bit.

"I can tell. I get tired just looking at you sometimes." Junpei grinned. He crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I shouldn't have bothered worrying just because you're another transfer. After seeing how you act, I know you'll do just fine here."

"Aw… but I appreciate you worrying about me!" Hamuko grinned cheekily at Junpei who gave an embarrassed smile in return.

"Heh heh… don't worry about it."

***SMASH***

Hamuko jumped in her seat when she heard something shattering in her mind.

**Thou art I… and I am thou… thou hast established a new bond…**

Those voices again… but this time they were a little different.

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana…**

"_Magician…? Not Fool or Judgment?"_ Hamuko thought to herself. Then that meant…

**Hamuko Runako has established the Social Link: Magician with Junpei Iori…**

Hamuko smiled a little to herself as the voices faded. So this Magician link represented her bond with Junpei, huh…?

"Still… guys and girls livin' in the same dorm can't be good…"

Hamuko blinked at that. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." Junpei grinned at her. "I don't drag love into my work. Although… can't guarantee I won't fall for somebody! Or maybe someone'll fall for me!"

"Geh… so this is what Yukari was warning me about…" Hamuko blanched, leaning away from Junpei. "That's quite a look you've got on your face…"

"Wha…! Hey, come on! I don't look… and what did Yuka-tan tell you about me?" Junpei whined.

"I'm only teasing you." Hamuko went back to smiling. "And all Yukari said was that you make weird and perverted comments from time to time."

"W-Weird and perverted? Man, she's always saying that stuff about me…" Junpei sighed.

"But she also said you were a good person."

"Oh? R-Really?" Junpei perked up, cheeks flushing a bit. "W-Well, obviously! I'm a pretty great guy, y'know?"

Hamuko chuckled to herself as Junpei laughed. He was definitely fun to tease. At least life living at the dorm would be entertaining, no doubt about that. A mischievous smirk rose onto her face she leaned towards her friend.

"Say… you don't mind me ordering another special, do you?" Hamuko smirked while Junpei's eyes widened in alarm. "You said it was your treat, right~?"

"H-Hey… that bowl is expensive, you know." Junpei protested. "Show a little mercy, would ya…"

Despite himself, Junpei couldn't help but grin when Hamuko let out a joyful laugh as she sat beside him. Hamuko hummed to herself as she got lost in her own thoughts about her new friend and what might be headed in their direction in the days to come.

"Social Links, huh…" Hamuko murmured quietly to herself.

At least it wouldn't be boring. She was sure of that.

* * *

A/N: And that brings this chapter to a close. Hope it was enjoyable. And thanks go to The Infamous Man who beta'd this chapter before posting. I appreciate it.

Some of you probably assumed this from the context, but next chapter is all about Social Links! At least the first few ones. They are key in the Persona world, and I will enjoy writing and developing both Minato and Hamuko's Social Links as the story goes on. Of course, there's also the first Boss coming up in a chapter or two as well. Hope you all stick around to see that one.

Again, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feedback is always appreciated. Always happy to hear what readers think. Have a good day.

Kiiam


End file.
